Dance With Me
by TheVeiledFairy
Summary: AU. When the Cheerios get a new dance instructor, Santana misses a step that has her falling. Hard.
1. Spirit Fingers

**Author's Note. This story was written for this prompt.**

AU Coach Sylvester hires a 20-something dance instructor named Brittany S. Pierce to teach the Cheerios some new moves. Santana falls hard and pursues her relentlessly...

**I decided the idea was too good for a one shot so here it is:)**

* * *

><p>Dance With Me<p>

"_Five, Six, Seven, Eight! C'mon ladies, move it! Forget it. This uncoordinated flailing that you're trying to pass off as choreography is appalling and I can't stand to look at it any longer. Hit the showers so that you can wash off the overwhelming stench of failure that is currently permeating my nostrils!"_

Santana breathed out a sigh of relief as she made her way up towards the school. She was baking in the unseasonably warm weather and could already feel her hair curling in the humidity.

Cheerios practice had never been her favorite part of the day, but lately Sue had been on the warpath with Nationals right around the corner.

It had been particularly hard for her because she'd been made head cheerleader for her senior year, and so the pressure was on to make sure the team succeeded.

As she tilted her head back, chugging gratefully on the bottle of water Quinn had just shoved into her hands, she squinted as the evening sun beat down on her aching body mercilessly.

"_Lopez! My office. 20 minutes."_

Santana coughed loudly at the sound of her name, choking violently on her water. She sighed heavily, running a hand across her sweaty brow, and nodded wearily at her coach.

Her after practice meetings with Sue had been becoming more frequent and rather than strategizing about nationals, the time was mainly spent berating Santana in one way or another.

"_Hey. Rough practice, huh?" _Quinn offered, nudging Santana gently as they entered the locker room. Santana smiled weakly back at her best friend, taking a seat on the wooden bench and stripping off her socks and shoes.

"_Yeah, but coach is right. Our choreography does suck. We'll never win nationals again with that shitty routine." _

Quinn rolled her eyes and stripped off her t-shirt leaving her clad in nothing but her cheer shorts and matching sports bra. The sweat glistened off of her toned stomach and Santana was having more trouble than usual keeping her leering in check.

"_Hey! Earth to Lopez! Eyes are up here hot stuff,"_ Quinn said with a satisfied smirk. She was one of the few people at McKinley who knew that Santana "played for the other team," and she never had any qualms teasing her about it.

"_You know, I think I get why you don't like the routine we've got,"_ Quinn declared cryptically, walking off towards the showers with a smug grin as she waited for Santana to take the bait.

She paused to grab a towel of a shelf and counted exactly three seconds before the Latina was trotting over to her.

"_Oh yeah? Why's that?"_ Santana demanded as Quinn stifled a giggle.

"_Oh you know, not enough "spirit fingers,"_ Quinn supplied devilishly, accompanying her words with a suggestive wiggle of her middle and ring fingers to drive her point home.

The look of sheer horror on Santana's face as she frantically checked that they hadn't been overheard was enough to drive the blonde over the edge and into a fit of laughter.

Santana rounded on Quinn, doubled over, clutching the shelf for support, and glared at her briefly before softening and punching her friend playfully.

"_Fuck you, Fabray."_

Quinn, who had finally managed to drag in a few calming breaths, winked at her and trailed a finger lightly across Santana's collarbone before she breathed, _"And here I was thinking I wasn't your type."_

Santana gaped, face flushing at the implications despite the complete ridiculousness of the whole thing as Quinn tossed the towel over her shoulder and sauntered away.

"_I fucking hate when you do that,"_ Santana called after her over the sound of the water and she could hear Quinn's cackling bouncing off the shower walls as she returned to her locker and readied herself for the meeting with Sue.

Santana didn't bother with showering as she'd probably have been late to the meeting after all the time she wasted on Quinn and her antics.

She grabbed a clean pair of sweats and a tight hoodie, slipping them on before tossing her sneakers into her gym bag and stepping into a pair of flip flops.

Santana turned to the mirror Coach Sylvester had all the girls keep in their lockers and groaned loudly, _"Ugh. I look like complete and utter shit."_

Her face was smudged with dirt and her hair was slick and greasy from sweat. Her makeup was completely gone and eyes were red and puffy from rubbing them so much; allergy season was a bitch.

Determining that it'd be better put in _some_ effort, she quickly pulled out her hair tie, fluffing her hair a little before re-securing it into the signature Cheerios ponytail.

Looking in the mirror she could see the finer hairs framing her face hanging loose and but decided that there was nothing she could do about that without a decent hair straightener.

Santana ran a brush through her ends and moved over to the sink to wash the dirt from her face. It wasn't until she'd lathered and rinsed that she realized she didn't have a towel.

"_Fuck," _she cursed, although she wasn't quite sure who or what she was cursing.

Luckily for Santana, the locker room was mostly deserted so no one was around to witness her blindly feeling her way along the rows of lockers until she stumbled into the towel rack.

She reached out to snag one of the fluffy white towels, knocking down 3 others in the process, and dabbed the droplets of water from her face.

Finally satisfied, she threw the towel in the general direction of the laundry basket (it was the freshmen's jobs to be concerned with whether she missed or not), grabbed her things and set off to her daily emotional flogging.

Santana took a deep breath as she approached Sue's office. It wasn't like she had done any worse that day than she usually did. Not saying that she usually did poorly, just that she shouldn't have been any more afraid than any other.

She lightly rapped on the door and waited to be called in, or rather insulted in. After a few moments passed without a response, Santana raised her hand to knock again but she never got the chance.

"_Enter; sometime today if it's not too much inconvenience on your pathetic adolescent existence." _Santana rolled her eyes one last time before pushing into the office.

"_Hey airbags, I'm sorry I didn't answer you,"_ Sue said with a smile, and Santana was frozen in place. Aside from the offhand comment about her "summer surgery," that was the most pleasant sentence her coach had ever directed at her.

Not only was it rare for Coach Sylvester to address her cordially, but coupling it with a smile was just unheard of.

"_I…Uh,"_ Santana began, blinking in disbelief, but Sue cut her off.

"_I wasn't sure if it was you or a woodpecker going through an identity crisis with the timid, sheepish manner in which you assaulted the fine Mahogany of my office door. Sturdy door that is, chopped down the tree myself,"_ she offered wistfully before yelling, "_Sit," _and gesturing to the faded couch on the far side of the office.

Santana groaned internally and moved over to sit on the ratty couch in the corner. It looked and smelled like it had been put through a carwash, but pulled out halfway through and never dried thoroughly.

There were several mysterious stains in varying dimensions of gray and brown and the musty air that rose from it when she dropped her bag was enough to send her stomach churning.

Nevertheless, Santana perched herself gingerly on the edge, doing her best to hide her discomfort. Coach had never asked her to sit down before, especially not anywhere other than the two chairs situated in front of her desk, and it worried her.

Santana bit her lip as she waited anxiously for the break in the tension; a break that never came. She couldn't be certain, but Santana figured she'd been sitting on the couch for at least 20 minutes while Coach Sylvester milled around her desk doing odd things in an uncharacteristic silence.

Her cell phone was poking out of the side pocket on her Cheerios bag, but Santana didn't dare take it out to check the time, lest it be mistaken for texting. The last time someone dared to text in Sue's presence, they'd been off the squad before the message even sent.

That girl had a 4G network; you do the math.

Santana resigned herself to sitting idly and staring out the window. She actually had a decent view of the field and she could see the sun hanging lowly in the sky, signaling that it was at least past 6 by this point.

Just as she had worked up the nerve to speak, a loud knocking echoed across the room, and if Santana hadn't known any better, she would've sworn that the corners of Sue's mouth turned up ever so slightly at the disturbance.

"_Jugs! Answer the door."_ Santana was broken out of her daze when she heard one of the many nicknames she'd been bestowed since her surgery and quickly scrambled over to open the door.

As soon as she did, a breeze of blonde hair flew past her and around the desk to Coach Sylvester. Santana almost fainted when she saw the visitor pull her coach, the same coach who could make nuns cry, into a vice like hug.

It was even more noteworthy that Sue hugged back, tentatively, but hugged all the same.

"_Ahh, it's about time you got here. You've missed practice. I was beginning to worry you'd gotten lost…again,"_ Sue offered casually to the blonde.

"_Yeah, I kind of did. You told me to come to 'McKinley,' but did you know that the middle and elementary schools are named 'McKinley' also?" _the blonde exclaimed with wide eyes, as if she was revealing some amazing secret.

"_Really? I didn't know. I would've been more specific,"_ Sue replied and Santana stood gaping in the doorway at the exchange.

As if Sue just remembered she was there, she looked up abruptly and shouted, _"Shut the door, Lopez and take a seat. No. Not there; in front of my desk."_

Santana hurried over the chairs and sat down, finally taking the opportunity to really _look_ at the woman standing next to her coach.

She was tall; statuesque would be the better word. The way she stood just exuded a certain sense of grace and self assuredness. It was an aura that Santana had struggled to channel her entire life, and gazing upon the blonde beauty in front of her, she hoped someday she'd be able to do so as effortlessly.

The woman was dressed in a pair of denim shorts that hugged her curves in all the right ways and a simple white tank top that fit a little too snugly in the chest area, making it clear that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Santana could see the shirt clinging to the woman's tanned skin where sweat had collected and it somehow made her look sexier.

Her hair was long and wavy, pulled back into loose ponytail with only her side swept bangs flowing freely and framing her face. Her smooth skin had a golden, sun kissed look; like she'd just spent the last week on a beach somewhere.

Santana was unashamedly running her eyes over this vision of beauty; over her long, lean legs, her toned arms, and her full breasts where she could see the ghost of a nipple poking through the tight top.

This was by far the most breathtaking woman she had ever seen and Santana wished with all her heart that she had put on some lip gloss, some eyeliner, _anything_ to counteract the disgusting after practice grunge look she was currently sporting_._

She blushed heavily when she looked and met sparkling pools of blue eyeing her curiously.

After a beat, the woman smirked at her knowingly and Santana knew that if she hadn't already been seated, she would've gone weak at the knees because of it. She smiled back weakly, blushing even further when the woman's smirk shifted into a beaming smile.

Sue opened her mouth to speak, apparently oblivious to the exchange, but the woman beat her to it.

"_Hi! I'm Brittany!"_ she bubbled, staring pointedly at Santana and she couldn't help but return the smile just as enthusiastically. She was snapped out of her trance at the sound of her coach speaking.

"_I was just about to say that Brittany. Calm yourself. This is Santana Lopez. She's the head cheerleader at McKinley. Pamela, this is Brittany. She's a dance major over at the university and she's going to be choreographing our new routine for Nationals."_

Santana was stunned. Coach Sylvester had never before hired a choreographer and she could only assume it was because the choreography she had approved really wasn't good enough.

She'd known it wasn't the best, but she hadn't honestly believed that coach would change it so close to competition. Santana was pulled from her thoughts as Brittany made a small coughing noise and her face morphed into the most adorable picture of confusion that she had ever seen.

"_Uh, I thought you said her name was…uh…Santana,"_ she began, stealing a covert glance at the Latina as she spoke her name. _"Who's Pamela?"_

Santana wasn't sure what possessed her to do it, but something in her just wanted to make sure Brittany understood. It was almost as if some protective instinct she wasn't aware she even had, had kicked in and she had to alleviate the blonde's confusion.

"_She…I mean, Coach Sylvester means Pamela, as in Pamela Anderson…."_ Santana trailed off, hoping that that would be enough and she wouldn't have to explicitly say what Sue was alluding to.

She'd never been ashamed of her boob job, but for some reason she didn't want Brittany to know.

Santana knew she had only gotten them because she was insecure and, to Brittany, she wanted to look confident and collected. What she would come to learn in time, was that almost everything had to be spelled out for the blonde.

When Brittany's puzzled look only deepened, Santana pointed to her breasts and sighed, _"We have a few things in common. You know?"_

Santana watched as Brittany's eyes traveled down her body and settled on her cleavage. She watched as Brittany subconsciously licked her lips before tugging her bottom one between her teeth.

She watched as Brittany bright blue eyes noticeably darkened as she gazed unwaveringly at her full chest. She watched as Brittany subtly crossed her ankles and watched as the blonde's defined thigh muscles tensed in slow and nearly imperceptible rhythm.

A pinkish flush washed over Brittany's features as she finally met Santana's eyes again and breathed out, _"Yeah. I got it."_

"_Great. Now that we've settled that, let's get back to business. Brittany is going to be coming to practices every afternoon from now on and a few mornings whenever she can. I'm putting it to you, Lopez, to make sure she feels comfortable and that learns her way around the school. Understood?"_

Santana couldn't breathe as she nodded and squeaked a timid, _"Yes, Coach." _Brittany was still watching her, with wide eyes, and Santana could feel her face heating up from the attention.

Sue had begun filling Brittany in on the basic mechanics of the squad and what kind of routine she wanted, so with Brittany distracted, Santana took the opportunity to continue shamelessly appreciating the blonde's form.

When Brittany turned to look out the window as Sue gestured towards the field, Santana got an eyeful of her toned back and full ass, causing her to now bite her own lip to keep from moaning.

If the Latina had had any doubt in her mind that she was gay, the woman had cleared it up completely. There was no denying that she was attracted to Brittany and from the way the blonde had so obviously checked her out, Santana thought that maybe Brittany was feeling the same.

The idea itself and the thoughts that were popping up in Santana's head along with it had her squirming uncomfortably in her seat as she waited to be dismissed.

"_Alright. I think we'll call it an evening, airbags. I'm sure you need to get going down to the gas station to refill before the air pump shuts off for the night," _Sue declared, and Santana practically jumped up to grab her things from the musty couch.

She exited the office and it was only a few seconds before she heard jogging steps behind her and felt a soft hand on her lower back, sending shivers of her spine.

"_Hey. I'm Brittany,"_ she said smiling, and Santana laughed in spite of herself.

"_I know that. We just met a few minutes ago,"_ Santana smiled, but Brittany just stared at her, unflinching and waiting. She sighed,_ "Hi. I'm Santana,"_ and at the Brittany threw her a dazzling smile.

"_I just thought we should properly introduce ourselves since we'll be spending a lot of time together,"_ Brittany shrugged.

"_Yeah, I guess," _Santana chuckled nervously. She noticed that Brittany still hadn't removed her hand from the small of her back and the tingling sensation spreading through her body was a little distracting.

It seemed that Brittany realized in that moment too, because she hastily snatched her hand away and began twiddling her fingers timidly.

They stood in the deserted hallway together for a while in an awkward silence; the only sounds around them coming from their own breaths and the distant hum of a vacuum cleaner. Janitor Kidney apparently didn't bring his "teapot" to school that day and could actually do his job.

"_Well uh, I'd better get home then,_" Santana offered awkwardly, shuffling her foot against the linoleum and looking anywhere but Brittany's eyes.

"_See you tomorrow?"_ Brittany said, looking up hopefully.

Santana only smiled, locking eyes with her as she reached out to touch Brittany's arm briefly. She let the touch linger for a moment, gauging the blonde's reaction, before letting her fingers caress the soft skin lightly as she pulled away.

"_See you tomorrow."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your thoughts on where this could go:) Reviews are like instant smiles!<strong>


	2. Student's Pet?

****Author's Note: Ask and ye shall recieve! No really, I wrote all of this just last night and this morning. When I say reviews really motivate, I meant it because here's Chapter 2 written and posted in one day! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I never thought I'd get such a response and in only a day! Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites and story alerts! I answered you personally if you reviewed off anon. I hope you guys like it! This one is actually a little bit longer too.****

**There's a reason this story is rated M. **

* * *

><p>"<em>No."<em>

"_But she's ju-"_

"_No," _Tina sighed as she looked up from the mountain of notes that was currently spread across the kitchen table. She'd been trying to study, but the second Brittany got home, she had made a beeline for Tina and hadn't stopped talking for more than a minute since.

The majority of the conversation consisted of Tina uttering one syllable, but the message didn't seem to be getting through to the blonde. Tina glanced tiredly over at the plastic clock on the wall and huffed.

It was already 10, and she had a huge test the next day that Brittany was making it exceedingly difficult to study for. Tina pushed away from the round table and made her way over to the cabinet to grab a granola bar.

"_Hmph. You're no fun,"_ Brittany growled at her roommate, fixing her signature pout in place as she glowered at the Asian girl.

Tina merely laughed and rolled her eyes at the drama of it all before she reasoned, _"Britt. She's in fucking high school. High school, Britt. What are you even thinking?"_

Brittany sighed as she plopped down on the lumpy bean bag chair next to their coffee table, which was really only four milk crates set up in a square. College was hard and what constitutes furniture was in the eye of the beholder.

She sipped at her Iced Caramel Macchiato halfheartedly, letting Tina's words settle in the air. What _was _she even thinking? She'd been home for all of 2 hours, and she'd already talked about Santana more times than was normal or suitable, given their situation.

Brittany had never had this problem before, and Tina was beginning to worry. If her roommate was anything, it was not "selective."

She had a free range "I love everyone" kind of spirit and that part of her personality definitely translated into her sex life.

The fact that Brittany had been going on for 120 minutes about an under aged, high school cheerleader was raising red flags for her.

Tina chewed nervously on her snack as Brittany slumped lower, almost sliding onto the floor as she let more of her weight rest on the squishy chair

The flickering of their small TV cast eerie shadows across the blonde's face and her pout worsened if that were possible.

"_Brittany. You just can't," _Tina said with a sigh, and Brittany grunted noncommittally at her declaration.

"_I can't what Tin? I can't think she's beautiful? I can't think she has an awesome rack? I can't think her smile is the most radiant sight I've ever seen? Why? Why can't I? Give me one good reason!" _Brittany demanded in frustration, getting lost in her thoughts momentarily and shuddering slightly at the mention of Santana's body.

Tina smiled at her friend's blunt descriptions, but shook her head nonetheless. She had grown weary of the discussion, so she packed up her books to head out for the library before she completely lost the night to Brittany's rambles.

She had a hand on the doorknob before she turned back, regarding her best friend wearily. Brittany had one hand carding anxiously through her tangled locks and another flicking between the channels angrily, although Tina could tell she wasn't really paying much attention to what was on since the TV was muted.

"_Because,_" she said, pausing as she waited for Brittany to meet her gaze, "_you're supposed to be her teacher, and she's supposed to be your student. That's why." _

With that Tina stepped out into the hall, leaving Brittany alone with her thoughts. Somewhere deep down, she knew that Tina was right; knew that what she was feeling for Santana was wrong, but she couldn't seem to shake it.

She had been fortunate enough earlier to have an opportunity to take in the Latina's form as she was leaving the school, and the memories of it all had Brittany squirming.

When she and Santana parted ways, Brittany had remained rooted in her spot as she watched the smaller girl head out of the school and across the parking lot to her car.

She'd trailed her eyes over the fullness of Santana's ass as she strutted away and lingered on the sliver of tanned skin exposed between the girl's hoodie and sweatpants.

A spot that she had subconsciously let her fingers roam over as she spoke to the brunette in the hall. Brittany had watched as Santana dropped her duffle into the backseat of her car and stripped off the sweatshirt, leaving her standing in only her sports bra.

Her eyes had raked over the chiseled abs that came only from years of athleticism and up to the enhanced cleavage that was more blatantly on display.

When Santana had finally gotten into her car, Brittany smiled as the Latina slipped on a pair of shades and shook her long, curly, ringlets free of their confines.

She had flipped on the radio which promptly began blaring some random song that sounded vaguely like Alanis Morisette, and peeled out of the parking lot without a second glance back to where Brittany was still rooted in her spot.

An entire minute had passed before Brittany was able to start towards her car and ever since then she hadn't been able to get the girl out of her head.

The shapely curves of Santana's toned body and the raspy quality to her voice were haunting the blonde and she groaned loudly as she allowed herself to slide completely onto the floor.

Sprawled out on her living room carpet and daydreaming about a high school girl she'd just met, not 3 hours prior, Brittany felt as though this was as low as she was going to get.

She shut her eyes and gave into her wandering mind. She indulged herself in fantasies of the sexy Latina and momentarily disregarded the guilt she would feel later for allowing her desires to get the better of her.

With every imaginative glimpse of Santana's body, Brittany's breath became more labored. She recalled the feel of Santana's fingertips trailing along her arm and the burning sensations that had lingered long after she'd pulled away.

Brittany imagined those touches, those fingers elsewhere, and her hand slowly began creeping towards the button on her shorts. As if working on auto pilot, she popped it open and slid the zipper down until the top of her lacey, green panties was visible.

Her hips lifted reflexively, causing her shirt to ride up, baring her back to the scratchy fibers of the carpet as her fingers toyed with the top of her underwear.

She teasingly dipped just under the hem as she envisioned Santana's full lips ghosting across the sensitive skin of her neck, trailing suckling kisses down to her collarbone.

Brittany slowly moved her hand beneath her underwear, and sighed deeply at the first teasing caress of her own fingers.

It was unreal how badly she wished that those fingers belonged to someone else, and she lifted off the floor once more as she began to rub herself with more purpose.

As she continued to stroke herself more determinedly, the rough carpet grated on the soft skin of her back making her wince at the delicious blend of pain and pleasure coursing through her body.

Brittany was lost in ecstasy and completely at the mercy of her own touch as she moaned wantonly into the solitude of her apartment.

She closed her eyes and used her free hand to massage her braless breast, teasing a pert nipple as she worked herself closer to release.

When she came it was with a shudder and a breathy _"Santana," _and she slowly relaxed her tensed limbs back onto the floor, panting heavily.

Brittany couldn't believe how quickly she had climaxed simply by thinking about the Latina and worse, she didn't see how she could ever look her in the eyes knowing just how hot and bothered the girl actually made her.

"_Fuck,"_ Brittany whispered as the reality of what she had just done crashed around her; the erratic beating of her heart echoing as loudly in her ears as Santana's benignly ominous_ "See you tomorrow."_

She was content to lie there and wallow in her post orgasmic misery, but when Brittany heard the creaking of floorboards and telltale click of a lock that signaled her second roommate was in fact, home, she scrambled up from the floor with the agility and grace only years of dance could provide.

Brittany hastily buttoned her shorts and grabbed the remote off of the "coffee table," unmuting the TV and dropping back onto the bean bag just as Lauren walked into the living room.

"_Zizes! What's up! I thought you were at work!"_ Brittany practically shouted, and Lauren made her way over to the kitchen, eyeing her roommate quizzically as she grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"_I called out. Wrestling practice kicked my ass today and I don't wanna stress out before the big meet on Wednesday. I was napping. What have you been up to?"_

Brittany shrugged in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner as she tried her best not to fidget. She and Lauren and Tina had been friends since high school, and they both knew that fidgeting meant she was uncomfortable.

Lauren took in Brittany's mussed up ponytail, her wrinkled shirt, her bright pink cheeks, and lingered on the wetness she could see on the blonde's right hand, reflecting in the light of the TV.

Brittany was shifting nervously in place by the time Lauren met her eyes, raised an eyebrow at her, and smirked before walking off towards her bedroom without a word, flipping on lights as she went.

Just as Brittany breathed a sigh of relief she heard a voice carrying down the hall, _"Oh, by the way. I've been awake for about 10 minutes now and among all the things I've heard, I haven't heard any water running so… I really hope you and "Santana," _Lauren whispered breathily, "_plan on disinfecting that remote control, Brittany."_

Brittany flopped backwards onto the chair, groaning in embarrassment, and prayed that Lauren wasn't planning to tell Tina about this.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled into her driveway and wasn't surprised to find the garage empty. The house was a moderate size and nothing to be ashamed of considering the less than reputable part of town she lived in.<p>

It had a classic brick construction and white shutters on the windows which were a striking contrast to the darkness of the windows. It appeared to be all one floor, but once inside there was a second floor below ground level.

It was a tactic Santana's father had employed when he helped design the house to downplay the family's wealth. The Lopez family was quite well off, but Santana's father refused to leave the neighborhood he grew up in. He reasoned that the area would never get better as long as everyone kept leaving at the first opportunity.

She sighed as she looked up at her empty house, pausing to keep her emotions in check before heading inside.

Her parents both worked at the hospital and so their hours often kept them away from home and subsequently, away from their daughter.

They did their best to be around when Santana needed them, but as she had gotten older and was able to essentially take care of herself, they had taken on more and more hours.

Santana dropped her Cheerios duffle by the door and wandered into the kitchen after first making sure to lock the door and set the alarm. She _was _inLima Heights, after all.

She flicked on the light switch, flooding the room with a warm glow as she looked around for any signs her parents had been or would be home.

It wasn't like her to hope that they would be anymore, but it was a ritual she'd been performing everyday for years and so she stepped up to the fridge and surveyed the notes plastered across it's surface.

Most of the notes were months old, a few years even, and there hadn't been a new one since Christmas, but some part of Santana hoped against hope that one day she'd find a messy _"Dinner's in the oven. 350 for 15 minutes, Hija3" _or _"Bringing home takeout 9. Don't fill up,"_ like there used to be.

She scanned over the crinkled post-its one last time before she opened the fridge and grabbed the leftovers from the Chinese she'd ordered the day before and a bottle of water. Santana dropped the containers on the island in the center of her kitchen while she reached up to grab the wok from the hanging pot rack.

Santana loved to cook, not that she would ever admit that outside her home. Quinn was the only person who had been privy to her bomb ass culinary skills.

One thing that her parents did do for her that she was grateful for was outfit the kitchen impeccably. There were hardwood floors, stainless steel appliances, a gas stove, and marble countertops. Everything she needed to go all Iron Chef whenever she got the urge.

It was Santana's safe haven; where she came to think. When she was cooking, she relaxed. It was the time she used to reflect on her day, and as she tilted the wok over the flames in a fluid motion that screamed practiced expertise, she found her thoughts drifting back to Brittany.

When she had left Brittany in the hallway, she had felt the blonde's eyes following her all the way to her car. She could see the reflection of the school doors in her car window, and more importantly, she had seen Brittany standing there staring.

She had been wondering if the blonde was interested in her, and after that she had been certain that she was.

It was for that reason that Santana had decided to tease her. She had stripped off her hoodie before getting into her car, making sure to turn at just the right angle for Brittany to get a peek at her abs.

She had then let her hair cascade freely around her face and put on her favorite shades, blowing a pouty kiss to her reflection in the rear view mirror.

As she pulled out of the parking lot, Santana had chanced a glance at Brittany to make sure that she was still watching. She had been and the brunette had smiled triumphantly as she sped out of the parking lot.

Santana chuckled at the memory as she added the cold noodles to the pan. If the Latina knew how to do anything right, it was getting what she wanted. Especially people and it seemed like Brittany would be no different.

She knew that it would probably be a bit more challenging than usual because of the age difference. Santana assumed that Brittany was well into her 20's, but that only fueled Santana's ego since she had so obviously entranced the woman.

Santana was adding the rest of the broccoli to her lo mein when her cell phone rang and she dashed to the front door to grab it out of her Cheerios bag.

"_Jesus Christ, Fabray! Do you have like vegetable esp or something?"_ Santana huffed as she sprinted back to the stove and began scraping at the few noodles that had burned in her absence.

"_Well hello to you too. And what the hell is 'vegetable esp'"_ Quinn giggled and Santana rolled her eyes, annoyed as she tried to salvage her dinner.

"_I don't know what the fuck it is, but you have it. Every time I'm cooking them, you always call and I end up burning them because I have to run to the phone before you hang up or else you'll think I've died,"_ Santana spit as she glared at the charred bottom of her wok.

"_That was one time! And we were 13. Besides, look at where you live. You say that like I shouldn't be legitimately concerned,"_ Quinn replied and the heavy smirk on her face was audible in her voice. She knew that Santana hated when she talked about where she lived. Some crazy notion about _"You can't disrespect the Heights unless you live the Heights." _

The first time Santana told her this, was during a phase she'd had in 9th grade where she had tried to fit in with some of the girls in her neighborhood. "Ghetto Santana" only came out now when the Latina was really pissed and it was always a highlight for Quinn.

"_Bite me, Fabray,"_ Santana shot around a mouth of broccoli.

"_Mmmmm. I knew you were a kinky one," _Quinn moaned into the phone exaggeratedly and she could barely reign in her laughter as she heard Santana choke momentarily.

"_I swear one day you're gonna own up to all these advances you've been making,"_ Santana sputtered. Quinn's latest come on had caused her to inhale a forkful off piping hot noodles. She swallowed slowly before taking a gulp of water to soothe the stinging, allowing the cool liquid to linger in her mouth before letting it trickle down her throat.

"_Ha, in your dreams, Lopez. And I mean that. I know you dream about me every night,"_ Quinn added cockily and Santana had to laugh at her as she moved her plate over to the sofa, cradling the phone in the crook of her shoulder and the water bottle under her arm.

"_Not even. Besides it's your loss. I don't need you," _she teased as she settled herself into the corner of the plush couch.

"_Yeah? And who else do you have knocking down your door, huh?"_

"_Well...I might've met someone today. I think…I mean I'm pretty fucking sure she's interested,"_ Santana revealed, trailing off and taking a healthy mouthful of noodles as she waited for Quinn's reaction.

"_You met someone? Wait, where'd you go this afternoon? Your meetings with Coach don't usually take that long. I waited…Did you drive to some sketchy gay bar in the city, cause if you did and you didn't take me-"_ Quinn rambled and Santana giggled, cutting her off before she could get herself too worked up.

"_No. I was with Coach. She's hiring a choreographer to help us with nationals, and she wanted me to meet her. And so…I was meeting her,"_ Santana finished awkwardly and she could almost hear the pieces falling into place as the blonde mulled over her words.

"_So this choreographer…what's she like?"_ Quinn prodded; feigning ignorance although Santana was sure she'd already put two and two together.

"_She's alright,"_ Santana said nonchalantly, or what she _thought_ was nonchalance, _"Her name is Brittany. She goes to the University and she's a dance major."_

Santana tapped her fork nervously on the empty plate in front of her, hoping she hadn't sounded too enamored with the girl already.

"_Ohhh. So, she's young. Is she hot?"_ Quinn continued, barely concealing her snickers.

Santana let her mind drift back to the delicate contours of Brittany's body and the way she'd felt goose bumps rise on her smooth skin where Santana had touched her.

She remembered Brittany's firm ass and perky breasts and Santana felt her face heating up as she lost herself in the memory.

"_Definitely. She's probably the hottest woman I've ever seen,"_ Santana breathed honestly, opening herself up to her best friend.

"_Hey, I resent that!"_ Quinn exclaimed with mock indignation, _"But it sounds like you've got it bad." _She paused, waiting for Santana to say something, but the Latina remained silent, so Quinn pressed on.

"_Hey, you should go for it. You could use a little happiness, Santana?"_ Even if Santana never said it, Quinn knew how hard being gay was for her. She knew how much it isolated her and although Santana would never admit it, Quinn knew she was lonely.

"_I guess, Q, but she's in college. She probably already has someone and she's like…older. She's out of my league."_

Quinn scoffed, _"I'm sorry. Is this Santana? Santana-motherfucking-Lopez? Since when is anyone out of your league? So what if she's a little older? It'll just be all that much more satisfying when she's begging you for it."_

Santana was shocked. Quinn had never been so…blunt before, and if she was being honest, it caught her a little off guard. Nevertheless, Quinn did have a point. She _was _Santana Lopez, and Brittany _did_ genuinely seem interested. What did she have to lose?

"_Alright, Quinn. Tomorrow I turn on the old 'Lopez Charm.' Brittany isn't gonna know what hit her," _Santana smirked and Quinn merely laughed, _"That's my girl!"_

"_Of course! You know you'll always be my number one, baby," _Santana purred simply because she couldn't help herself. Quinn was usually really good about not walking into the inappropriate jokes, what with her dishing them out so often. Whenever she slipped up, Santana almost felt she was obligated to take advantage.

"_Ugh, Santana. I know you secretly like it when I tease you like that, but that's gross and it's not the same when you do it,"_ Quinn whined.

"_Haha, your fault Fabray. You asked for it."_

"_Yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow," _and with that Quinn hung up, leaving Santana to count the hours until she got to see Brittany again and could start working her magic.

She walked through the meeting with Coach and the moments she'd shared with Brittany afterwards until sleep threatened to overtake her.

"_She totally wants me…" _Santana sighed into the silence of her house, snuggling further into the couch and dragging a blanket across her legs.

"_Or at least I hope she does, because she is totally mine."_

* * *

><p><strong>So here we go. Things will really set off in the next chapter. I know that this was mostly back story but I hope you liked it still. <strong>

**How do you guys feel about Brittany liking Santana too? I felt like she should be conflicted because of her status, not her feelings. Idk. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! You guys are awesome.**


	3. Too Easy

**Author's Note: YAY! I'm finally back with another chapter. If you follow me on tumblr you will know how hard this was to crank out. I hope you guys like it! Thanks soooooo much for all the reviews! I really do appreciate it! xoxo**

**Without further ado I present Chapter 3:)**

* * *

><p>3:45am. Brittany was sleeping soundly, but looking into her room, she was the picture of restlessness.<p>

It had been a long night for her. After she had Lysol-ed the shit out of the remote control, under Lauren's watchful smirk, Brittany had decided to take a long shower to clear her head.

She had stayed in the shower for almost an hour, relishing in the steady pressure of the water pelting her back and willing it to wash away everything she was feeling.

When she stepped out to towel dry and change into her pajamas, she peered at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

It had been less than one day since she met Santana, but she could already tell the girl was making her tired.

Sighing and sparing one last survey of herself in the glass, she had crawled into bed and waited anxiously for sleep to overtake her.

Now with the stillness of slumber settled over her room, her inner turmoil protested loudly into the silence, wanting to be recognized even sleep.

Her long legs were tangled in the sheets which were tugged and pulled in awkward angles. Brittany's long, wavy tresses were splayed wildly about one of her pillows where you could see the moisture accumulating in the cotton fabric from the dampness lingering after her shower.

She was scrunching a fist in her own loose t-shirt; a stark contrast to the serenity blanketing the delicate features of her face.

Brittany had finally managed to fall asleep after lying awake for hours and if you asked her, she would swear that only minutes had passed before her slumber was disrupted by the sound of her cell ringing.

The blonde fumbled around blindly, searching for the source of the annoying sound until she felt it nestled under one of the 4 pillows she had on her bed.

"Lord Tubbington?"Brittany grumbled sleepily. She was met with a scoff and a voice that clearly did not belong to her cat.

"Brittany…" answered the sardonic voice from the other end of the phone.

"Coach? I thought you were my cat. Usually he's the only one who calls this early. I made sure he knew he could always call me when he's in trouble. The last time-" Brittany began, but Sue cut her off.

"Don't care so much about that. I need you at the school by 7am. I want the new routine perfected before morning practice," Sue explained as Brittany sat up hastily, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she listened intently.

"But why are you calling me so early? The sun's not even up yet," the blonde mumbled around a yawn.

She glanced over to her window, illuminating her face in the dim glow being cast throughout her room by the streetlamps outside. It was definitely too early to be doing anything.

"Is it early? I wasn't aware. I haven't slept since 1985. Don't see the point," Sue deadpanned and Brittany was still too drowsy from sleep to comment. "You. At the school. 7am."

She nodded lazily until she realized this wasn't like the video phone her dad bought himself for Christmas and conceded, "Yes, coach."

"Oh. Lopez will be there too. She needs to learn the routine before everyone else. It maintains the sense of leadership and hierarchy I've broken their backs and self esteem to instill," Sue reveals before hanging up without another word.

Brittany sat motionless for a moment, processing. She hadn't planned on seeing Santana again so soon, figuring she had at least until the afternoon before she'd be called to duty.

She needed time, but as she flicked her eyes over to the digital clock resting on her nightstand, the blaring 3:55am blinking back at her told her that time was fleeting.

Brittany sighed heavily and flopped back onto her bed to try and steal a bit more sleep before she headed out. Surprisingly, she fell back into her slumber easily and woke up feeling a little more refreshed than she had before.

She glanced at the clock for the second time that morning and nearly leapt out of bed as if the harsh red numbers had screamed "6:30am" at her. "Shit," she cursed, hopping all around her room searching for tennis shoes and t-shirts in frenzy.

It took her approximately 20 minutes to get to McKinley from her apartment and that meant she had roughly 10 minutes to dress, eat, and be out the door.

Brittany tugged on a loose fitting white tee that hung off her shoulder on the left side revealing her bright purple sports bra, and stepped into a pair of baggy grey sweats before renewing the search for her elusive left converse.

Time was running out and she hoped with all she had that the gnomes hadn't decided to steal her shoes that day; she hadn't been leaving them presents lately and she knew they were getting impatient with her.

Tina and Lauren didn't believe her when she'd told them about the gnomes, but whenever Tina's favorite headband went missing for days on end with no explanation only to turn up in some odd place like the fridge, Brittany simply smirked knowingly.

As much as she appreciated the gnomes and all the excitement they brought into her life, Brittany really just needed her shoe. She looked under her bed and waded through the mountains of clothes piled all over her floor. No luck.

The blonde groaned loudly, screwing her eyes shut and taking a deep breath. It always seemed that whenever something was missing, it was normally in plain sight.

Brittany opened her eyes slowly and took one surveying glance over her room, turning in place as she scanned every crevice big enough to hold a shoe (or a gnome).

She chuckled lightly when she spotted the shoe wedged between her desk and the wall next to the floor vent. She'd always suspected the gnomes congregated there, and after this she was certain.

She quickly pulled it on, not bothering to redo the laces and practically sprinted out the door. Tina was sitting at the table in her pajamas, groggily nursing a cup of coffee when Brittany breezed past her, mumbling a hurried "Good Morning" as she lunged for her keys.

Tina merely watched with limited interest as Brittany moved swiftly between the cabinet and the fridge, doctoring up a large to go cup of coffee for herself.

"Where are you going? It's like…still yesterday," Tina grumbled and Brittany smiled at her roommate before answering, "Gotta go to the school. Something about an early practice. I got the call this morning. I have to be there in about 15 minutes. I'm going to be late."

At this Tina instantly perked up and eyed Brittany suspiciously. She was a "local" as the students at the university liked to call those who lived in Lima all their lives, and she had gone to McKinley all four years of high school.

She knew that Cheerios had morning practice most days and she also knew that it didn't start until 8 because Tina would always see them limping into first period 30 minutes past the bell on those days.

"Why so early? I'm pretty sure practice doesn't start for another hour or so…Will anyone even be there?" she questioned, though a part of the Asian girl already knew the answer.

"I…well I have to get the routine ready before practice, Tin. I can't just show up and wing it," Brittany laughed nervously, hoping that Tina didn't remember her saying that "winging it" was exactly what she had been planning on doing when they discussed it after she'd found out she was hired.

Tina didn't comment. She could tell there was more and she wanted Brittany to address her second question; the one that mattered.

Brittany was dumping an obnoxious amount of sugar into her cup when Tina asked, cutting straight to the point, "Is Santana going to be there, Britt?"

To Brittany's credit, she didn't freeze, but her stomach did drop and she accidently spilt the majority of the spoonful of sugar she'd been bringing towards her cup.

She turned around to face Tina and found the girl smirking back at her, arms folded across her wrinkled black t-shirt, and eyes boring straight into blue as she waited for the response it was clear she knew was coming.

Brittany took a deep breath and did her best to look impassive as she replied, "Yeah. She'll be there early too. I have to teach her the routine."

She quickly turned back around, pausing to take in the sun rising, sending streaks of golden light across their tiny kitchen. The blonde quickly cleaned up the mess she'd made in her haste and turned to head out the door.

She'd almost made it when Tina called after her with a giggle, "Just don't do anything stupid Britt. I'm willing to let you defile the remote if it means you can keep it in your pants around that girl."

"Oh, for Christ's sake Lauren!" Brittany exclaimed as she shut her apartment door, effectively muffling the sounds of Tina's distinct laughter as she jogged down the stairs and out into the crisp, morning air.

* * *

><p>Santana was not pleased. It wasn't until her cell phone chimed that annoying alarm jingle that she remembered she had an early practice, and she wasn't excited about it. Seeing anyone this early in the morning, especially if there was an off chance it would be Coach Sue Sylvester, was not something she looked forward to.<p>

She rolled into the parking lot, pulling into her usual space as she killed the engine and sighed. She'd been parking in the same spot since she got her car for her birthday sophomore year and it gave her a sick satisfaction that no one had dared to park there since. Not even the teachers.

Santana had dressed quickly, only throwing on a pair of black leggings and a flowing blue tank top with a small pocket adorning the left side. The pocket was essentially useless as it wasn't even big enough to hold Santana's cell phone, and though she'd rolled her eyes at it in the store, she'd bought the shirt anyway.

The arm holes were cut low and the sides of her black bandeau bra and the beginnings of her toned obliques were completely visible as she stepped out of her car and grabbed her duffle from the back seat.

It wasn't a particularly warm morning and for that Santana was grateful. There were a few clouds scattered across blue as she turned her gaze upwards, and her hair was tickling around her face as it swayed in the light breeze swirling around her.

She squinted at the screen of her cell phone, trying to bypass the glare from the sun to check the time; she'd forgotten her sunglasses at home and she just knew it was going to be a long day.

6:55am. Santana groaned and looked around the deserted parking lot. Other than the few of the teacher's modest vehicles, she was alone. She clicked the button on her keychain, locking her car, and headed into the gymnasium.

She stopped by Coach Sylvester's office on her way in and wasn't surprised to see that the crazy woman was absent. There was however a note taped to the door.

"_Sandbags, If you're reading this, you have not completely and utterly failed me and managed to show up on time. Congratulations. I know this because I instructed the cleaning staff to dispose of this message at exactly 7:00am. Mr. Kidney has a thing for me and I promised to show him how Sue "sees it" if he cooperated…a night of passion with one Sue Sylvester is an excellent motivator…" _ Santana barely suppressed a gag as she read the previous line and saw the infamous janitor stumbling around the corner, heading towards the door until he spotted her. He grumbled something unintelligible as he turned around and returned to nursing his teapot, which looked more full than usual, as he shuffled away.

Santana rolled her eyes and continued reading the strange note. "_I expect you to be stretched and warmed up by the time practice starts so that you're ready to lead that sad excuse for a squad through the morning drills. Don't disappoint me, Lopez. I'm going to trust you to run the practice on your own today. Don't make me regret it."_

This was a huge deal, and Santana knew that it was a test. Sue never missed a practice and the fact that she'd left her in charge spoke volumes to how much faith her coach had in her despite her less than cordial demeanor.

Santana crumpled the note, tossing it into a nearby trashcan as she trudged towards the gym to start her warm up.

As she stepped into the gymnasium, she was immediately hit with the stale air circulating the room, and she wrinkled her nose as the scent of sweat flooded her senses. There had been a basketball workshop for some kids from the middle school over the weekend, and the odor of 25 boys in the prime of pubescence was not something easily eradicated.

It was dark aside from the sunlight creeping in from the windows bordering the room near the ceiling so Santana moved to flip on the lights, but thought better of it as she took in the tranquility the semi darkness provided.

She grabbed a few of the old blue mats from the storage closet and set them up along the center of the court before she reached into her bag and retrieved her Ipod. Santana always hated stretching so she used the pulsing beats blasting from her portable speaker dock to liven up the normally tedious activity.

She started out with simple stretches, loosening up her muscles for the grueling practice that lay ahead, but with the music steadily pumping around her, Santana's movements quickly became more fluid. A thin sheen of sweat had worked its way over her tanned skin and coupled with the gradually increasing sunlight, it was giving her an ethereal glow as she moved across the floor.

Soon she was full out dancing around the mats, blissfully unaware of her surroundings and losing herself in the rare moment of carelessness. After a few songs, Santana paused to take a swig from her water bottle and suddenly felt a tickling up her spine that told her she was being watched.

She turned in a full circle searching for her impromptu audience and stopped short when chocolate eyes met piercing blue. Santana reached over and shut off the speakers before returning her gaze to the blonde standing frozen at the double doors.

Neither of them spoke as Brittany cautiously made her way to the center of the gym where Santana was standing. She really didn't know what she should or could say to make this less awkward. She hadn't intended to watch the Latina like that, but it had just worked out that way.

Brittany had sped into the parking lot like a woman possessed and jumped out of the car, barely taking the time to turn it off and lock her doors. She'd sprinted down the hall, trying to find her way back to Sue's office and praying that she wouldn't get into too much trouble for being late.

When she'd found the office empty, she'd panicked. Unsure of whether or not she was too late or if she was supposed to meet somewhere else, she had taken off down the hall, looking for a sign that anyone else was around.

Her sneakers had squeaked to a stop outside what looked to be the gymnasium as she heard music coming from inside. Brittany had gingerly opened the door, wincing as it creaked in protest as she slipped through it.

Inside the gym, her breath had hitched as she took in the sight before her. Santana had been bent over at the waist, extending her right leg in front of her as she stretched out the defined calf muscle.

Brittany had run her eyes over the girl's toned legs and over the curve of ass as it was proudly on display in the form fitting leggings. The blonde had been mesmerized as she watched Santana switch sides and repeat the action, alternating stretches until she just began dancing happily to the music.

She had been entranced by the graceful movements of Santana's arms and with every seductive dip, sway, and roll of her hips Brittany had felt more and more flushed. It had been one of the sexiest things she'd ever witnessed and she had barely suppressed the whimper that threatened to escape when the Latina halted her movements to drink.

When Santana had turned and met Brittany's gaze, the blonde had felt a rush of electricity surge through her veins and it propelled her forward; towards the source of her frustration and desire. She stood in front of Santana, staring intently into her eyes before finally breaking the silence with a breathy, "Hey."

Santana was dumbstruck. Brittany was standing so close to her (too close) and she momentarily lost her ability to speak. She took in the shimmering tangles of blonde hair and beaming smile that was just so _Brittany_.

She ran her eyes appraisingly over the taller girl's form and smirked when she saw Brittany blushing under her inspection. Shaking her head slightly, Santana remembered her conversation with Quinn the night before; remembered her plan.

Drawing on the head cheerleader's confidence and poise and fighting her kneejerk reaction to lower her eyes and blush, Santana stepped more into Brittany's personal space and replied, "Hey yourself."

In their new proximity, Santana's knee was brushing against Brittany's thighs and the air was suddenly pulsing with a new kind of energy as she boldly reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from Brittany's darkened eyes.

Brittany swallowed heavily, her breathing taking on an uneven quality as Santana let her finger's linger on her cheek before trailing away and smirking at the flush covering her pale skin.

Santana loved the obvious effect she was having on Brittany and it made that much easier to ignore the fluttering in her own stomach whenever their eyes met.

She was playing a part and so she tried her best to separate her own feelings from it as she grinned, "So what are you doing here so early?" as she backed away towards her bag again.

The question shook Brittany out of her daze and she found it a little easier to think straight now that Santana had put some distance between them. "Oh. Coach called me this morning and told me to be here at 7," Brittany offered, trying her best not to spend too much time checking out the brunette's cleavage as she bent over her bag.

"It's 7:15. You're late," Santana smirked as she rifled through her bag. She wasn't actually looking for anything, but she wanted to test the waters and see how interested Brittany really was.

She'd been watching to see if the blonde took the opportunity to ogle her cleavage and was pleased to see her struggling to keep her eyes in a neutral zone. Finally, she pulled out a small hand towel and wiped at the small amount of sweat accumulated on her brow before tossing it back.

"I know I'm late…" Brittany pouted, "…but she just called me at like 3 this morning and I fell back asleep and then the gnomes and-"

"Relaaaax, Britt," Santana giggled, reaching out to squeeze Brittany's arm as she moved into the blonde again. Brittany immediately tensed as she felt Santana drawing closer.

The smaller girl moved completely in front of Brittany, ghosting her breasts lightly against the blonde's as she used the hand not currently gripping a freckled forearm to sweep blonde hair away from Brittany's ear.

Santana leaned up until her lips were just below the taller girl's ear, brushing the skin there gently as she whispered, "I won't tell her you've been bad."

Brittany whimpered. She fucking _whimpered_ and Santana simply pulled away, blinking up at her like she had no idea why the blonde was so flustered. She released her grip on Brittany's arm and asked, "So, what _are_ you doing here? Coach isn't coming today. Did she tell you what you're supposed to do?"

Santana was silently praying that Sue had given Brittany any kind of instructions so that she knew how best to lead the practice. She knew she could handle it, but it was still a lot of pressure.

"She…uh…just said I needed to make up the new routine before morning practice…" Brittany mumbled, refusing to meet Santana's curious gaze.

"Ooookaay….Why'd you need to be here to do that?" Santana questioned, moving forward once more and dipping her head down to catch Brittany's lowered eyes. She was feeling a despicable sense of accomplishment in the fact that the older girl couldn't even _look_ at her.

Brittany quickly chanced a look at Santana and felt her heart skip a beat. It wasn't normal for her to react this way to someone after only one day, but she found herself becoming more and more enamored with the girl with each passing minute.

She realized that Santana had asked her a question and she was taking an inordinately long time to answer when the girl was once again in front of her and peering up at her, waiting.

"Oh…I'm supposed to teach it to you so the squad keeps their backs broken and stay steamed," Brittany replied, and had she not been so consumed with her own awkwardness she would have seen the flicker of anxiousness pass across the Latina's features.

Santana backed away, further this time, centering herself on the mats and throwing open her arms widely.

"Umm…okay," she started, choosing to ignore the second odd comment, "Teach me then."

Brittany walked towards Santana, dropping her own bag on the side as she stepped onto the mats. She had worked out a short sequence in her head on the way over and she wanted to use it to gauge the Latina's skill.

"Alright, well. It just starts like this…" Brittany explained before she launched into the first 8 count. She moved swiftly and sharply into each step and Santana had to actively keep herself from gaping in awe.

The way Brittany's hair whipped wildly around her face and the confidence and swagger she infused into each movement was breathtaking and incredibly sexy. Santana felt the heat building slowly beneath her stomach as she watched the blonde pop and gyrate with practiced precision.

Brittany ended the dance by dropping down low to the ground and rolling back up slowly, arching her back with a wink and smirking at the look on Santana's face. It was a lot easier for Brittany to be her flirty self when she was dancing.

"So... That's it then. What do you think?" Brittany asked, a little out of breath. Santana offered Brittany her water bottle, which the blonde eagerly accepted; anxious to have her lips anywhere Santana's had been. She laughed a little to herself at the fact that she'd even _thought_ that.

"That was…"Santana began, looking up through her eyelashes, "…_so_ sexy. I especially liked that last move."

Brittany swallowed and turned her attention back to Santana. "Yeah…?" she questioned, shifting uncomfortably; all the confidence from the dance draining out of her in an instant as Santana eyed her predatorily.

"Yeah. Is this how you do it?" she asked innocently before she licked her lips and smirked.

Brittany _did_ gape as Santana slowly dropped to her knees. She ran her hands over her breasts and abs as she turned and rolled back up, swaying her hips and giving the blonde a perfect view of her ass.

Santana never broke eye contact with Brittany as she moved and she could see the blonde's chest rising and falling rapidly. It really was too easy work Brittany up.

"Um…yeah. That was…just…uh…" Brittany stammered as she tried to find the words to describe what Santana had just done, her voice coming out gravely and much deeper than was usual.

"You didn't like it?" Santana pouted, fingering the neckline of her low cut tank and loving the way Brittany followed her fingers with her eyes.

Brittany's mouth went dry as Santana trailed her fingertips over the swell of her breast and down the valley between them. When she heard Santana speak she responded a little too eagerly. "No! I loved it!" she blurted and Santana sent her a devious grin.

It really was too easy.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you guys have it. The beginnings of Brittana. Did I do the teasing justice? I'm a little iffy about it but I really wanted to update for you guys. I didn't italicize the quotes because a few people mentioned they didn't like that sooo yeah. <strong>

**Thanks so much for reading and I really do love getting you guys' feedback. What would you like to see next?**


	4. Green is Not Your Color, Babe 1

**Author's Note: It's been way too long and I apologize. Real life gets in the way. Thanks SO much for all the reviews last chapter! I know I usually respond personally and I may go back and do it, but I've just been CRAZY busy lately. Just started a new job. Anyways. Enough about my life. **

**I haven't looked over this at all, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes and for general incoherence. Here's Chapter 4 Part 1. **

* * *

><p>Torture. It's the only word that can describe the week that Brittany has had. Slow and deliberate torture.<p>

After the first morning practice with Santana, Brittany began to notice a pattern. She noticed how Santana's hands lingered on her arms and shoulders a little longer than was necessary.

She noticed how whenever the squad was stretching, Santana would position herself directly in Brittany's line of vision, bending over in front of her and sending breathy moans in her direction as she loosened her muscles.

She noticed how Santana would complain about it being hot for about 20 minutes every day until she decided to strip off her top and finish practice in her sports bra, smiling at Brittany and seemingly just missing the lecherous stares she was struggling to keep under control.

These instances hadn't done much more than frustrate her further, not only because Santana was clearly sex on a prematurely developed stick, but also because she was perving on one of her students. Hard.

After Tina finally _really _let her have it one night, Brittany had been making a conscious effort to reign in the feelings she'd developed for Santana. She'd convinced herself that the heat she felt between them was just in her head, and that there was no way Santana was aware of the way Brittany was looking at her.

She was convinced of that until she started paying attention to the other squad members in an attempt to distract herself. After about 3 days, Brittany had gotten good at not focusing all her attention on Santana.

She studied the moves of the other squad members, giving critiques where needed and praise where appropriate, and it was that Friday, when she stopped in front of a girl with shaggy blonde hair, that she saw it.

The girl, Quinn she learned later, appeared to be Santana's best friend, but she was also one of the best performers on the squad. Her movements had a fluid quality that was both unique and effortless. She was captivating and after one particular run through, Brittany decided to tell her.

She walked up and down the line, just as Coach Sylvester had instructed her to, before stopping innocently in front of Quinn and watching her execute the routine with admirable accuracy.

When the song ended, Brittany smiled brightly at her and said, "That was really good, uh…"

"Quinn. My name's Quinn, and thanks," she said, barely concealing her smirk as she glanced to the left where Santana was standing a ways away.

"Oh. Well, Quinn, I really liked how you did my choreography. It was like…how I did it except like…not…because well, you're not me. I mean, it'd be weird if you were me. Then I'd be all short, but you're like…really pretty so I guess it wouldn't be totally bad and-"

Quinn smirked as Brittany got lost in her own fantasy and watched with thinly veiled amusement as Santana's face fell into her signature scowl when Brittany told her she was "really pretty."

"It's okay, Brittany. I think I got it," she interrupted finally. Brittany looked up quizzically when she heard the chuckle in Quinn's voice, wondering what part of what she said was funny. She followed Quinn's gaze to Santana and was shocked to see the glare being shot in their direction.

Brittany had been paying enough attention to Santana to know that Quinn was her best friend, her only friend, on the squad. It didn't make sense for her to be looking at her like that.

As soon as Brittany locked eyes with Santana, however; the glare immediately dissolved, hovering at a gentle smile before settling into the smirk she'd grown accustomed to.

Santana cut her eyes to Quinn once more before she refocused on Brittany, waving and mouthing "Hi," from down the line. She bit her lip as she continued staring at Brittany, taking pride in the blush creeping up her neck as she looked her up and down.

"Umm, right. Great practice you guys. Let's hit the showers," Quinn commanded and Santana strode over to where she stood with Brittany still.

"Yeah. Hit the showers guys," Santana echoed, trying to sound firm and authoritative even though the majority of the girls were halfway across the field already. She whirled on Quinn, who was talking animatedly with Brittany about some movie that was coming out that weekend.

"Fabray! What the _fuck_ was that?" Santana seethed, ping ponging her gaze between the them. She was momentarily distracted by the sun bouncing golden rays off of Brittany's equally golden hair and had to force herself to look back at Quinn.

Quinn had a self satisfied smirk on her face that only made Santana angrier as Brittany watched the exchange curiously. "What was what? It's after 6. Practice has been long over."

Santana clenched her teeth as the nonchalance in Quinn's voice washed over her. She watched as Quinn bent over to grab her water bottle and towel, not missing how Brittany's eyes darted down to Quinn's ass for a millisecond at the action.

"Yeah well, it's _my_ squad so I'd appreciate it if you let _me_ call the shots. Thankyouverymuch," Santana growled. Quinn was doing her best to stifle her laughter as Santana pouted like a petulant child and Brittany was looking on with wide eyes as she muttered "Shit."

"Alright, alright. Call off the dogs," Quinn offered, raising her hands in surrender, "I just got caught up in Brittany here telling me how great my-I mean _our_ performance was. Won't happen again, _Captain. _Byeee Brittany._"_ With that, Quinn skipped away happily leaving Santana alone with her conquest.

Brittany was eyeing Santana warily as she glared after Quinn, before abruptly turning her attention to Brittany.

"What were you saying to Quinn before?" Santana asked, her voice aiming for indifference, but Brittany could see in her eyes that she cared.

"Oh. I was just telling her how good of a performer she was," Brittany smiled.

Santana face dropped briefly before she set her smirk in place and moved forward. "Yeah, well I'm a good performer too…" she drawled, brushing a finger across Brittany's collarbone.

Brittany shuddered, "Uh yeah, you're a great cheerleader, Santana. You have great moves." She tried for a smile, but it came out as more of a pained grimace as the finger, still trailing along the contours of her chest, was joined by 4 more.

Santana's fingers splayed out across the freckled expanse of skin and the heel of her hand rested scandalously on the swell of Brittany's left breast. Warm breath swept across Brittany's lips as Santana whispered, "You have no idea the moves I'm capable of. _Quinn_ wouldn't even stand a chance against me."

Brittany opened her mouth several times, searching for the right words. Her body was flush with heat and the hot sun only intensified her burning. Santana dug her nails into Brittany's chest just a little before she pulled away and sauntered off towards the showers.

Situations like this had been happening more and more frequently and Brittany had written it off as Santana just being a little flirty.

She didn't believe there were any feelings behind Santana's actions, but the bitterness that spilled over when she'd said Quinn's name and the looks of jealousy that she'd been struggling to contain said otherwise.

Santana felt some sense of possession over her and the thought that she might want her sent a jolt of anticipative energy through her system. Brittany began to look back over their interactions and the more she thought about it, the more she realized there was no way all the teasing had been accidental.

Despite how inappropriate it was, this new knowledge gave Brittany a sense of satisfaction. While she would still never act on anything, it felt nice to know that she was wanted and that it wasn't all just meaningless flirting.

She packed up her things and made her way around the school and into the parking lot. As she drove home, she indulged her longing mind with the fleeting glances, seductive touches, and sultry advances that she had been suppressing in the previous days.

Just _thinking_ about it isn't wrong, right?

She was about halfway home when her cell phone rang, drawing her out of the heated thoughts running through her head. Brittany picked up and saw that Lauren had texted her with the details about a Frat party she'd heard about earlier that week. Brittany hadn't planned on going, but Tina was insistent that she go out and try to find someone to distract her from her "Santana obsession." Not only that, one of her best guy friends, Mike Chang, was throwing it so she felt a certain obligation to at least show her face for a bit.

She rolled her eyes as she typed out a message that she'd be home in about 10 minutes and would start getting ready then before shutting her phone and dropping it back onto the passenger's seat as her mind drifted back to thoughts of Santana.

Santana in her cheerios uniform.

Santana stretching before practice.

Santana's chiseled abs glistening with the evidence of her exertion.

Santana breathing softly into her ear before she whispered some inane fact that hadn't needed to be whispered.

Maybe she'd take the long way home.

* * *

><p>Santana entered the locker room and was surprised to see that only Quinn and one other cheerio remained. Quinn was leaning against her locker, eyeing her smugly as she walked over and flopped down on the wooden bench.<p>

Santana's gaze flickered over to the door where the other cheerio had just exited; they were alone.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" Quinn teased and Santana smacked her arm playfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Fabray. You're clearly losing it. Puckerman's finally rubbing off on you, and I mean that in all senses of the phrase."

Quinn had recently started dating Noah Puckerman, Santana's ex, and Santana was refusing to let her hear the end of it. Puck had been chasing after her for years and when she heard that Quinn had finally given in, she'd been unable to contain her laughter. She wasn't bothered by it because Puck had never been more than a convenient way to keep herself in denial.

"Shut up. Noah's not as bad as everyone thinks. Besides, we're not talking about my love life, we're talking about the one you _wish_ you had. Judging from your reaction out there, I'd say you were a little jealous." Santana didn't respond, so she continued.

"You were practically about to claw my eyes out! It's not my fault Brittany seems to appreciate my form. It really shouldn't surprise you since we _all_ know that you do. You perve on me almost as much as Brittany does," Quinn baited.

Santana had been trying her best to ignore her best friend, because she _was_ in fact jealous, but Santana mother fucking Lopez does _not_ do crazy jealous…well she didn't know exactly what she and Brittany were, but they were something, alright?

"Shut it Fabray. I can't be jealous if I don't have any claim over her. This is just a game to me anyways. I wanna test out my skillz and see if I can bag me a college girl. That's all. It's not like I _like_ her or anything," Santana shrugged, "I just think she'd be a hot fuck."

Quinn scoffed at her incredulously and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Yeah-fucking-right! Who do you think you're talking to?"

"What!" Santana demanded and Quinn just rolled her eyes before a devilish grin took over her features.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was just thinking how absolutely _sexy_ Brittany is. Like the way she moves, even _I_ have to do a double take sometimes. Maybe I'll take a shot too, since it's just about sex. She _did_ say I was really pretty…." Quinn mused and stifled herself when Santana angrily grabbed her towel and huffed, "Go home, Fabray," as she stomped off towards the showers.

Quinn smiled smugly as she gathered her things to leave. She remembered how Santana had described Brittany to her that first night and the awe and admiration that oozed from her voice; she didn't need Santana to admit that she was smitten with the girl, Quinn already knew.

If she wanted to pretend that there was nothing between her and Brittany she surely wasn't going to argue with her, but that didn't mean Quinn wouldn't try to lure it out of her in other ways. She had to have _some _fun.

As Quinn was driving home, her phone buzzed and she saw that Puck was calling her.

"Hey babe. What's up?" She was a little surprised by the term of endearment, but didn't think much of it as she answered, "Nothing. Just heading home from practice. How about you…babe?"

The word felt awkward and foreign when Quinn said it, and she vowed to never say it again if she could help it. Honestly, she wasn't quite sure what had made her agree to go out with Puck. He was nice enough…a little rough around the edges, but he had a good heart.

He seemed to like Quinn, well as much as he could really like any girl. She knew what his reputation was, but it seemed that he had calmed down considerably since they had started dating.

"Uh…yeah well I just got word about a party tonight. You and Lezpez in?" Quinn giggled at the familiar nickname he'd used for Santana. "I don't know. She's all hung up on hot dancer girl, remember? Where's the party?"

"It's up at the university. I got a friend in the fraternity who can get us in, no trouble. And yeah, I remembered. I saw her leaving after practice the other day. That girl _is _hot!" Puck agreed and Quinn knew he could feel the glare she was sending him through the phone.

"Easy there, Puckerman," she warned and Puck's voice immediately softened.

"You know I only want you, babe. No worries. Just get Santana dressed and I'll pick you guys up from her place. It's closer. And tell her that Doc Martin's and plaid are not suitable frat house attire. I got a reputation to uphold."

Quinn laughed in spite of herself, "Yeah, okay. I'll see you later." She hung up and then sent a quick text to Santana, letting her know the plan. It would be good for her to get her mind off of Brittany, even for just a night.

A few hours later, Quinn pulled up with Puck outside of the Lopez residence. Her mom had needed the car, so Puck had picked her up at home, on the way to Santana's.

It was still warm from the heat of the day and so she was easily wearing her strapless dress without a jacket.

The dress was bright blue and hugged her curves tastefully; it was tight, but it wasn't _too_ tight. She'd paired it with a pair of strappy stilettos and a little pink lipstick. It was sweet and sexy; the exact definition of her.

Quinn called Santana to let her know they were outside and Santana quickly opened the door and stepped out, revealing herself dressed in ridiculously fitted black skinny jeans, heels, and a printed tunic that was doing wonderful things for her cleavage.

She looked amazing and from the look on her face, one could assume she knew it. Her hair was loose and she'd only used the curling iron to enhance her natural ringlets. Her makeup was smoky and her lips were a striking red that accentuated their fullness.

"Well, _someone_ brought out the big guns tonight? Quinn commented as her best friend slipped into the backseat. Puck turned in his seat to say hi to Santana, but when he caught sight of her overflowing bosom, the words died in his throat.

"Hey! Didn't we talk about controlling your leering?" Quinn scolded, smacking him in the back of the head. Puck looked back at her with innocent eyes as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, but she shouldn't count. She's a total carpet muncher; it's not like she's competition."

Another smack landed on his head and he whirled around to see Santana raising her hand to deliver another. Puck held up his own in surrender and started the car, deciding his best bet would be to just shut up and drive.

* * *

><p>Brittany was sitting on a couch that looked like it could be harboring any number of infectious diseases and head bobbing half heartedly to the beat as she watched her classmates out on the dance floor.<p>

These parties never appealed to her since she'd never understood the need to get hopelessly drunk. Brittany liked being in control of herself and she was just as capable of dancing and having a good time without being completely wasted.

In fact, her alcohol intake had never been so much that she'd been clumsy or been stupid enough to do anything she would regret in the morning. It was the one thing about Brittany that her roommates truly had never been able to understand.

Even throughout high school, she'd go to all the parties with Tina and Lauren, in fact that's how they met, but she never drank. They didn't question it then, grateful to have a designated driver they trusted, but now that they were older, they tried a little harder to get Brittany to loosen up a little.

She was nursing some drink that Tina had shoved into her hand minutes after they'd walked through the door and trying her best to look like she was having fun. She didn't want to ruin her roommates' night and they were hell bent on getting her at least a little drunk. Brittany had determined that after the first sip burned the back of her throat like it never had before.

Usually in these situations, Brittany would have a few sips, disappear for a bit to dispose of the rest, and come back swaying a little and smiling lazily at her friends. She had a feeling they always knew she wasn't _really_ drunk, but were too drunk to care if she was willing to at least _act _the part.

That's what made this party different; Brittany wasn't in an acting mood. She wasn't invested in the party, so she didn't see the point in putting in the effort. She would've worn her sweats from work that day if Lauren and Tina hadn't formed a human barricade (Lauren more so than Tina) in front of their apartment door and demand that she "sex herself up."

She'd relented and thrown on a pair of denim shorts and a black lace tank top. The outline of her strapless bra was visible through the fabric and the outfit was, as Tina decided, "deliciously sexy," without being trashy.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and the ends were curling in the humid air of the party. There were easily 100 people crammed into the house at that point, and Brittany kept her eyes on the door as she sipped her drink, waiting for something that she was sure wasn't going to come.

She was bored and was praying for any source of excitement since her roommates were otherwise occupied. Tina was fawning over some senior with a pair of washboard abs that he kept flashing to anyone who'd pay attention, and Lauren was in the middle of an arm wrestling tournament with her wrestling buddies, in the kitchen.

Almost as if he sensed her plight, she felt the couch dip beside her, looking over to see her best friend, Mike Chang smiling at her. Mike was in a few of her dance classes and was the only person who could keep up with her.

They'd formed a friendship after constantly being paired up for dance projects and Brittany was more than happy to have him.

"What are drinking?" he asked, staring at the cup warily, "It smells like the whole liquor cabinet is in there." Mike shifted his head closer to the cup, wrinkling his nose as the alcohol burned his nostrils.

Brittany chuckled, "It's called a Suck, Bang & Blow. It has like 9 different types of alcohol in it. Tina's trying to get me drunk tonight, but I'm not really with it…"

Mike hummed in understanding and nudged her shoulder playfully, falling over a little as he was already a bit tipsy, "What? Does she think you need to forget your sorrows, or something? Which reminds me, how _is_ jail bait?" She had told Mike all about Santana, and he had been nothing but sympathetic to her situation even though he _loved_ to tease her about it at every opportunity.

Brittany elbowed him in the ribs, glaring at him playfully before turning her attention back to the, just opened, door. "She's fi-" Brittany froze and Mike waved a hand in front her face, bringing her focus back to him.

She met his questioning eyes and swallowed, "She's here." Mike looked back to the door, trying to see through the crowd that had just filed in. "Are you sure, Britt? How can you even see?"

Brittany shifted nervously, eyes boring into the spot where Santana was standing with Quinn and some douche-y mohawked guy she'd never seen before. He had his arms around both girls and she was laughing animatedly at whatever he was saying.

The scene made Brittany's blood boil and she took a few healthy gulps of her drink, not even caring about the sting in her throat or her increasing dizziness.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She's with the guy with the mohawk," she revealed and Mike's confusion quickly shifted into a smirk as he noticed Brittany practically guzzling her drink.

"Whoa…do you wanna slow down? I thought you weren't trying to get shitfaced," Mike asked, even though he was smiling, there was a concern in his voice that warmed Brittany's heart.

"I'm fine, Mike. I just…I came out to _stop_ thinking about her. I never thought she'd be here…"

He threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his broad chest, drink sloshing around dangerously as she scooted down the couch. For a while, they didn't speak. Mike held her closely and Brittany sipped, more slowly, at her drink.

Her eyes followed Santana as she stepped over to the drinks table and ordered what she wanted from the "bartender." She watched him fumble awkwardly and clumsily as her eyes flickered mischievously. Brittany wished she could hear what she was saying, but from the looks of it, she wasn't the only one Santana flirted shamelessly with.

The realization hit Brittany straight in the gut, and she swallowed her drink eagerly even as her vision continued to blur. Tina had _really_ wanted to get her drunk apparently.

"Who's that girl she's with?" The words were so unexpected that Brittany jumped as the sound rumbled from the chest her ear was pressed against. She lifted her head unsteadily and saw that Mike too was looking in the same direction she was.

"Mmm. That'sss Quinn. She'ss S'tana's best friend." Brittany couldn't even recognize her own voice and she noticed that her "S's" were lasting much longer than needed, but she couldn't seem to control it.

Mike nodded into the top of her head and rubbed his hand along her shoulder. "She's pretty," he commented absentmindedly. He'd meant Quinn, but Brittany's gaze was too fixated on Santana to register anything or any_one _else.

At some point, someone had walked by and handed Mike a beer because he was now pushing off so he could chug it down thirstily. He wiped the droplets from his chin and grinned at Brittany scandalously.

"I figure you can either sit here moping, or you can finish that, come with me and we can turn the tables. What do you say?"

Brittany squinted at him, thinking. Mike had a point, whatever he had planned would undoubtedly be more fun that sitting there. No, she wasn't really a drinker, but Brittany figured that she might have to make an exception just this once.

She glanced down at her half full cup and then up to where Santana was leaning against a wall, talking animatedly with some short brunette, before bringing it up to her lips and emptying it.

Brittany grabbed Mike's outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She was a little unsteady in her heels because of the alcohol, but it was nothing that she couldn't get used to.

"Let's do this," she declared and let Mike pull her out onto the dance floor.

They moved out onto the floor and a space immediately cleared for them in the center; Mike had a reputation for throwing down at parties.

The crowd was watching them eagerly, waiting for them to start dancing and as "Look At Me Now" began blaring from the speakers. Once Brittany looked around, she noticed there was an entire DJ's booth set up and she made a mental note to ask Mike how he'd afforded all this at a later date.

Brittany began rocking in place, feeling out the beat as she waited for her body to lead. She never thought about her dancing, she just…felt. Mike had already fallen into his signature pop and lock routine, and soon Brittany was right in there with him, rolling her hips and hitting the moves with a strangely graceful, drunken precision.

She turned in place, and as the strobe lights flickered around the room, she spotted Santana staring at her unabashedly. She was sipping at beer and when she caught Brittany's eye, she licked her lips and waved. Brittany smirked and winked at her, channeling the confidence she always gained while dancing.

The song shifted and Mike pulled her close; too close for them to seem like they were just friends and Brittany looked up at him with questioning eyes, trying to pull away, but failing when the strong fingers around her middle kept her steady and in place.

Mike leaned down to her ear and breathed, "She's been watching you since we started dancing. She's about to lose her shit right now and I'm trying to help you out, so don't freak out."

Brittany was just about to ask him why she would freak out when she felt his hand trailing down from her waist, to her hips and over the curve of her ass. Mike gripped her possessively, spinning them in place as he began grinding their hips together, using his hold on Brittany's ass to drag her into him.

It was the dirtiest they had ever danced and since Mike was like a brother to her, Brittany found herself slightly uncomfortable with it all. That was until she saw that same seething look from earlier on Santana's face.

Empowered by the combination of heat building up between her and Mike and the alcohol running through her veins, Brittany flipped in Mike's arms, pressing her back into his front and grinding with more determination.

Mike let out a surprised grunt, but quickly found the rhythm and pushed into Brittany.

She could see Santana mesmerized by the whole situation, so Brittany began to put on a show; the performer in her finally coming out in full force.

Locking eyes with Santana, she wrapped Mike's arms around her and rotated her hips with an expertise that should be illegal. She grasped at the edges of her lace top, dragging it up to just below her belly button before letting the fabric fall away again.

She didn't miss the look of disappointment and growing frustration on Santana's face each time she did this. If anything, it urged her on because this act, this show was all _for _Santana.

Brittany, wanting to take things up a notch, reached up and released her ponytail, shaking her hair loose and smirking at the way Santana's mouth had dropped open but closed just as quickly when she remembered that Brittany was watching her.

She had to give her credit. Santana was doing a moderately successful job of keeping her mask of disinterest in place, but while her face remained stoic, her eyes never left Brittany's. It was the most sensual and erotic thing Brittany had ever experienced.

Mike splayed his hands across her abdomen, nails digging into tanned skin as Brittany bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through her own hair. She could feel her body heating up. She could feel the desire; the _arousal_ coursing through her, but it wasn't because of Mike, it was because of Santana's unrelenting gaze.

People always talk about fucking people with their eyes, and that was exactly what was happening between them. The lustful energy radiating out of this meeting of eyes was overwhelming and as quickly as it had started, it became too much.

Brittany suddenly spun to face Mike and leaned up, "Thanks for your help. I think I can take it from here, but I did notice that Santana's friend is standing alone now." She pulled back and smiled with a wink as she slipped out of his arms and made her way through the crowd to where Santana was leaning against a wall.

There was a thin sheen of sweat covering her forehead and her bottom lip was a little swollen from where she had been biting it. She looked _sexy_ and Brittany wasted no time closing the distance between their bodies.

She rested one hand on the wall above Santana's shoulder and the other at her hip, grasping firmly as her pinky and ring finger danced experimentally over the swell of Santana's ass.

Brittany pressed her whole body into Santana, breathing her breaths and looking into her eyes with a startling clarity. Even in her drunkenness, she knew this was wrong, but when Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist, nails cutting into her exposed flesh, the alcohol in her system gave her and excuse not to care about it.

Santana was breathing heavily, so unused to being the one preyed upon and cornered. She whimpered as Brittany brought a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before whispering, "Dance with me?"

Her lips brushed the shell of Santana's ear with each word and she nudged her hips forward into Santana's as she waited for the answer.

Brittany's breath was hitting sensitive spots on her neck that Santana hadn't even known existed and when Brittany's thumb slipped under the hem of her shirt to brush lightly against her hipbone, Santana could only nod and allow herself to be pulled away from the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go! I hope you guys liked this and I'll try REALLY hard to get the next part up soon. I love hearing your feedback too!<strong>


	5. Green is Not Your Color Babe 2

**Author's Note: Okay. This is a shorter chapter, but I think your'll forgive me though. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS AND FAVORITES! Even if I haven't gotten around to replying, please know that I _truly_ appreciate when you guys take the time to leave me detailed reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Charlie because she's awesome and the stairs are soft and to Larissa for her superior knowledge of turning unsexy words sexy. *cough*fiend*cough* I love all of you guys. Again, haven't gone over it and it's late so please excuse any inconsistencies, general incoherence, or grammar mistakes. I'll fix it in the morning. It's 2am right now. I can't function. Okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brittany led them forward, holding onto Santana's hand tightly as they weaved through the crowded room. As soon as she found an open space she pulled Santana into her roughly, the alcohol in her system emboldening her actions and clouding her judgment.<p>

Santana wove her arms around her neck and Brittany brought her hands to rest possessively on Santana's hips as they swayed to the music. Her breath was hot on Santana's neck as she palmed her ass and drove their hips together in a frenzy of grinding limbs.

They'd moved into the center of the dance floor and a space cleared for them easily as the drunken frat boys took in Brittany's see through top and Santana's cleavage.

Their combined states of undress meant that they had commanded the attention of almost everyone in the room the instant they'd brought their bodies together.

Santana was pressing herself against Brittany more and more as a sudden influx of people onto the dance floor pushed them closer. Brittany took advantage of this and leant down to murmur over Santana's ear.

"I know what you've been doing," she husked, her words slurring a little but still having the desired effect. Her voice was like velvet as she continued roaming her hands over as much of Santana's body she could reach. Over her back and up to her shoulders; into hair and down her spine, Brittany traced a pattern, smirking into Santana's hair when she felt her shiver before stiffening.

Brittany sensed the impending denial and before Santana could speak, Brittany grasped her earring between her teeth, tugging as a warm tongue flicked out over the lobe just before she released.

"Don't deny it. You're not exactly subtle." Santana smiled a little, blushing faintly now that she had been officially discovered. For a few songs they simply swayed on the spot, bodies fused together in a lock of burning desires and insistent fingers.

Brittany could feel Santana relaxing fully into her embrace and she smirked as she continued with her plan. The anxious push and pull of their hips had slowed and Santana was resting her head against Brittany's shoulders, tickling Brittany's neck with every soft exhale.

Every so often, she would tighten her grip around Brittany, almost as if she had to keep checking that it was actually happening. Dirty dancing or even slow dancing with your college dance instructor is not something that's generally within the normal realm of possibility.

Brittany's eyes scanned over the crowd until they landed on Mike, adamantly urging some kind of drink into the hands of Santana's friend, Quinn. The mohawked guy was nowhere to be seen and judging from the goofy grin on Quinn's face, she wasn't missing him too much.

As if he could feel her smirking gaze, Mike looked up and caught Brittany's eye, throwing his hands up in the international gesture for "what the fuck?" Brittany knew that when she agreed to let him help her, this was not the kind of dancing he'd been envisioning as the result.

She winked at him to let him know that she had it under control before flickering her gaze over to Quinn and back to him with wide eyes. Mike rolled his eyes and steered Quinn towards the other side of the room before she could take notice of exactly where her best friend had gotten to.

Brittany was concerned that she would try to stop them, but she had no idea that it was actually Quinn who'd encouraged the pursuit in the first place. Turning her attention back to Santana, Brittany slowly slid the hand around Santana's waist under the hem of her tunic.

The surprised gasp was enough to spur Brittany onward as she crept up the back of the shirt until her fingers were pressed against heated skin. Santana pulled away from Brittany's neck and her words died in her throat as she took in the pure seduction of Brittany's eyes.

Her stomach clenched and she held her breath as she felt Brittany shamelessly exploring the expanse of her back.

Brittany was more than satisfied when she slipped a finger under the closure of Santana's bra, running teasingly under the flimsy material as she watched Santana's breathing stagger at her touch.

Santana was confused at the sudden shift in Brittany's behavior, and as Brittany dipped her head down to place a fleeting kiss just underneath her jaw, she felt that she had to speak.

She swallowed once before she managed, shakily, "Uh…Brittany? What are you- What are you doing?"

As soon as the words left her lips, Brittany's hands retreated from under her shirt and from her hips as she stepped away from Santana, putting a respectable distance between them.

Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes and was met with a look so innocent that she seriously started to consider that maybe the fingertips brushing dangerously close to the side of her breasts just moments before had been in her imagination.

"I'm thirsty," Brittany deadpanned, relishing the flustered look on Santana's face as she grabbed her hand and led her back towards the drink table. Brittany groaned internally when she approached and saw a new guy standing with the original awkward guy.

Judging from the way he was eyeing Santana over, he was definitely interested and Brittany did little to hide her look of complete disdain as she tried to order her drinks. He was gazing fixedly at Santana, and seemed to be completely oblivious to Brittany's need for assistance.

She felt a sense of pride, when she saw that Santana was too dazed to pay him any attention. She was staring at Brittany with undisguised interest as she ordered two more of the drink Tina had gotten her earlier.

Brittany handed the cup to Santana, snapping her back to attention as she pushed her towards an empty arm chair near the table and away from the guy behind it. It was amazing that with all the people at the party, it wasn't occupied. There weren't even many people standing near it, and Brittany silently thanked whoever was in charge up there for that.

"I ordered for you because this drink is totally awesome," Brittany explained wistfully, plopping down on one side of the chair and patting the space next to her for Santana to take. She was still quite drunk but was proud of how well she'd adjusted to intoxication. It didn't seem as hard to manage as people liked to make it out to be.

Santana eyed the chair warily, recognizing that it would be a snug fit. The chair was large enough to accommodate both of the slim girls without discomfort, but when she sat down, her senses were completely engulfed in everything Brittany.

The smell of her shampoo and the light musk of her sweat surrounded her and their arms brushed constantly, almost _purposely_ it seemed, as Brittany raised her cup to drink every few seconds.

Brittany's bare thighs were brushing against Santana's own and she mentally cursed herself for not wearing a skirt or dress or _anything_ other than the tight jeans she'd chosen, despite how amazing her ass looked in them.

Santana nodded at Brittany, taking a tentative sip of the concoction she'd been handed and already sensing the excessive amount of alcohol in it before it touched her lips. It burned going down, but she smiled at Brittany when she realized that even with the burn, the drink was pretty good; better than any of the train wrecks she'd sampled at Puck's little get togethers anyway.

She'd always stuck with beer at the parties she attended. Santana had told everyone after her sophomore year that mixed drinks were "weak" and beer was "totally more 'bad ass,'" and no one had questioned her since.

Only Quinn and Puck knew it was really because she'd never handled hard liquor well. Santana had a reputation for getting a little…friendly once people brought spirits into the equation. It had only taken one drunken pass at some Asian senior during her sophomore year to make up her mind.

Santana didn't remember much about the whole incident, just that she'd come on pretty strong and it wasn't until some blonde pulled the girl away that Santana had realized what she'd been about to try.

Hearing about it from Quinn the next day with her head in the toilet is what made Santana realize that she probably shouldn't drink them. Ever.

That and the bartending skills of high school students are questionable, so usually the drinks were just as bad as beer in terms of taste.

She was about to comment on how good it was when she noticed Brittany's eyes glance over her shoulder and narrow, just slightly. Seconds later, a clammy hand was pressing into Santana's shoulder and she fought the urge to growl as she watched Brittany practically down her drink in one gulp.

Santana followed the hand clamped firmly on her shoulder up until she was met with the uncomfortable smile of the awkward guy from behind the drink table. Now that he was closer, Santana could see that he was wearing a striped polo shirt that appeared to be _tucked into_ his jeans and she scoffed as her eyes trailed down to the Levi's that clearly came from some variation of Wal-Mart and finally to the beat up Nikes rounding out the "ensemble."

His hair was parted and combed down neatly (seriously, who does that?) and she could just make out a few freckles sprinkled over his cheeks. Even sitting down she could tell that she had at least 2 inches on him and seeing that she's only 5'5 that was definitely a problem.

Not that he stood a chance anyway.

He looked mildly constipated as she glanced at his hand, raising a challenging eyebrow, and after a moment he seemed to realize his mistake and quickly removed his hand, shuffling his foot against the carpet as he smoothed out his hair awkwardly.

"Uh. Hi there…I'm Gregory Tate and I was wonderi-"

"Alright. Look, I'mma stop you right there, Stubbles. Just. No. First of all, who even introduces themselves with their full names at a frat party? C'm_on_. Second, how did you even get in? You're like the poster child for "Guys who will still be virgins at 35."

Just as Santana was about to release the worst of her insults, another figure appeared next to Gregory. It was the other guy from the drink table, Carson, he revealed, and much to Brittany's annoyance, _this _time, Santana noticed him.

She giggled and laughed as he shooed his awkward friend away and openly leered down her blouse. If anything, Santana pushed her chest out further, inviting the attention as she nursed her drink. Brittany was seething, and having already finished her second drink, she wasn't opposed to acting out.

Santana however, had been watching Brittany's reactions to her antics. Of course, she had no idea that Santana was a lesbian, so when she'd begun openly flirting with Carson, Brittany had thought she was serious. The jealousy radiating from Brittany only encouraged Santana and she was so distracted by pretending to laugh at his jokes that she didn't see Brittany lean forward next to her.

"Hey Carson," Brittany drawled, words slurring together just a little bit more than before as she placed a possessive hand on Santana's upper thigh. "How do you feel about cheerleaders? Cause this one here? She's one of the best!" she grinned.

Carson, being the typical douchebag, chuckled lightly, "Those uniforms are hot. I'd love to see you in one." Brittany scoffed, but masked it in a cough as he continued, "But we don't have any cheerleaders here right?" He directed his question to Santana who was staring at Brittany with a look caught somewhere between pain and panic.

Brittany smirked, "Nope! We don't have any, but it's like totally your lucky day because she doesn't even go here." Carson wrinkled his brow in confusion since this was the only university for miles and he didn't think anyone from outside the city would come down for a random frat party.

Brittany, even in her drunkenness, could see the pieces falling in to place as Carson contemplated her words. Deciding that she didn't want to wait she smiled wickedly, "She goes to McKinley."

Three words that might as well have been "She has herpes," as far as Carson was concerned. She grinned triumphantly as he sputtered, searching for an excuse to leave until he just gave up and walked away.

Brittany promptly removed her hand from Santana's thigh and sat up straight as she shifted back onto her side of the chair. Without the excessive physical contact, Santana could think straight and she whirled on Brittany, who had the smuggest look on her face that Santana had ever seen.

She swatted at Brittany's arm and hissed, "What'd you do that for! What if I liked him?"

Brittany looked at her incredulously and laughed, "How could you? He was such a jerk. Besides, if he couldn't deal with the age thing, he didn't deserve a chance." She'd meant to be mocking, but the personal message behind her words sounded out loud and clear.

Santana studied Brittany carefully, taking in the nervous twitch and inability to meet her eyes following her unintentional confession and she decided that she'd never seen anything more adorable. She took a few gulps of her drink, the burning subsiding a little as she continued to swallow.

The bass was pumping around them as the mass of bodies spread across the room soon became a gyrating mess of uncoordinated inebriation. The air was thick with perspiration and the temperature in the room had gone up considerably since the party started.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the people on the dance floor and steadily avoiding each other's gazes. When Santana finished her drink, she sat the cup down on the floor by her feet and angled her body towards Brittany.

Brittany could feel Santana shifting around next to her and when she glanced over, she gasped at the intensity of Santana's stare. "So, Britt. This is your turf. Do you know anyone here that can handle my "age thing?"

Santana could tell that Brittany knew she was being baited by the way she swallowed at her words and went back to studying her nails, fidgeting slightly. Brittany was little upset with herself; she'd been doing so well at turning the tables only to have Santana reduce her to a stuttering mess the second they left the dance floor.

"I…I don't really think…I don't know anyone…." she muttered, reaching down to pick up her own cup and raising it to her lips under the guise of draining the last drops from the bottom.

Santana smirked and Brittany would have sworn that everything happened in slow motion as Santana lowered the cup back to the ground and pressed herself flush against Brittany's side.

"Can _you_ handle my age thing, Brittany?" Santana questioned putting all of her weight on Brittany's right side. Just as Santana was moving in closer, Brittany exclaimed, "Lauren!" causing Santana to momentarily sit back in her seat, picking up her drink and downing it as she surveyed the girl walking over.

"Hey, Britt. How ya feelin?"

"I'm great Lauren. Peachy!" Brittany smiled and both Lauren and Santana had to laugh at her excitement.

"So who's your friend?" Lauren questioned, taking in Brittany's fidgeting and Santana's smirk.

As quickly as Brittany had been thrilled to see Lauren, she was just as quickly mortified when she realized that she was squeezed into an armchair with the underage high school girl she was supposed to be drinking to forget.

"Umm…she's just…ummm."

"Santana," she supplied and Brittany had to stop herself from literally face palming as Santana extended her hand out to Lauren. She used the handshake as an excuse to rest her left hand on the left arm of the chair, behind Brittany.

Lauren gave Brittany an incredulous look and Santana could tell there was a silent conversation going on. Lauren raised an eyebrow and Brittany shrugged sloppily, the two drinks in her system finally catching up with her a little. Despite her sluggishness, Brittany still jerked slightly when she felt Santana's fingertips running along the back of her left arm down to her elbow.

It was a feather light caress and she was content to let it happen until Santana continued her descent and ran her nails over the slip of skin between Brittany's top and shorts.

Back and forth Santana trailed across the small of Brittany's back, dipping a finger under the waistband of Brittany's shorts occasionally and relishing the way Brittany stiffened whenever she did.

"Well, I'm Lauren, Brittany's roommate. It's nice to meet you Santana," Lauren offered and Santana simply smiled, "Likewise."

Lauren noticed that Brittany was unusually quiet and looked almost uncomfortable, though she assumed it was due to the awkward situation they were in.

"Umm, I'm gonna go find Tina, Britt," Lauren said pointedly, and Brittany knew that was code for "I need to find Tina to tell her how insane you're being."

Santana smiled a little too sweetly at Lauren as she trudged away and Brittany instantly turned to stare at her. She still hadn't stopped her touches; if anything they had become bolder as her hand was currently brushing up down Brittany's side.

Santana resumed her earlier position, wedging Brittany between her own body and the arm of the chair. Brittany's arm was nestled between Santana's cleavage and she had to grip the armrest until her knuckles whitened to keep from whimpering.

"Britt…" Santana whispered breathily. "I know you want it…want me…" she insisted, squeezing Brittany's thigh and slowly moving her hand up as she panted softly into Brittany's ear.

Brittany drug in a shaky breath as Santana leaned into her fully and pressed her lips softly to her neck, pulling at the skin lightly as her tongue peeked out to taste Brittany. It was a ghost of a touch, barely there before it was gone, and Brittany turned to see the smug, knowing look in Santana's eyes.

"You liked that didn't you?" Santana urged, quickly slipping back into the seductress role she was used to playing around Brittany. Brittany's intoxication only made it easier as Santana could tell that her resolve was weakening with every passing minute.

Brittany shook her head resolutely, instantly regretting it as the room spun back into focus slowly. "I don't…I didn't…this isn't a good idea," Brittany mumbled and the breathy laugh in her ear was yet another nail in the coffin of her resistance.

Santana used her right hand to push at Brittany's shoulder, forcing her back against the armrest of the chair. In their new position, Santana brought their bodies together, their breasts brushing teasingly against each other as Santana traced the shell of Brittany's ear with her tongue.

She could feel Brittany's chest rising and falling into her own and Santana began placing kisses along Brittany's jaw, starting at her chin and working her way up towards her ear again.

The hand on Brittany's thigh shifted slightly and Santana brushed a finger against the center seam of Brittany's shorts. She could see Brittany struggling to remain stoic against her touch, so Santana decided to step up her game.

She ran her tongue along the length of Brittany's jaw line and Brittany couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips as Santana pressed lightly on that spot between her thighs. Luckily they were still relatively secluded and the music had gotten louder, if possible.

Before Brittany had a chance to recover her composure, Santana's lips were at her ear again.

"No one is even watching us," she reasoned, and as much as she wanted to, Brittany couldn't disagree with that. She looked around them as best she could without moving, and from what she could see, no one was paying them the slightest bit of attention.

Sensing that she was on the verge of giving in, Santana returned her attention to Brittany's neck. She sucked hard, stroking her tongue across the pounding pulse and nipping gently at the sweet spot behind Brittany's ear.

When she felt Brittany's hand fall uncertainly on her hip, Santana pulled back and looked Brittany in the eye. She rested her forehead against Brittany's, nuzzling their noses gently and moving to straddle on of Brittany's legs.

Brittany's mouth was open and panting as Santana brought her lips to hover over her own. She made no moves to continue what they had been doing, leaving it up to Brittany to make the decision to take it further.

Santana needed Brittany to choose it; to choose her. While she was all about pushing people to their limits, she would never want to force herself on anyone. Not intentionally, anyways; that Asian girl had been wearing _really_ short skirt.

"Just let yourself feel for second, Britt." The words were whispered so quietly that with the music blasting and the darkness, Brittany wasn't even sure Santana had said anything.

She glanced around them once more until she was convinced no one was watching and shuddered as she felt the Santana's warm breath mingling with her own. Both of their chests were heaving and Santana had shifted until she had one hand resting at the nape of Brittany's neck and the other holding onto the back of the chair for balance.

Brittany took a deep breath, sparing one last look into Santana's encouraging eyes before she leaned up and pressed her lips to Santana's. The moan that erupted from her throat at the first contact was easily camouflaged by the pulsing beat of the music swirling around them.

Once Brittany took the plunge, Santana's hesitation completely vanished. She threaded her fingers into Brittany's hair, tugging roughly as she dipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth. Santana scooted forward on the chair, bringing her knee further in between Brittany's legs.

Brittany grunted softly at the sudden increase in pressure and reached down to slip her hand into Santana's back pocket, pulling their bodies closer as Santana's hips began rocking imperceptibly against Brittany's thigh.

The tiny undulations were sending bursts of pleasure straight into Brittany's core and as she began to slide her hands up to cup Santana's breast, a rough shove in her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Tina slurred slightly. She was drunk, but she wasn't _that_ drunk. Brittany paled as she eyed her roommate sheepishly and subtly nudged Santana, signaling that she should probably get off her lap.

Santana fluttered her eyes open, her kiss-swollen lips looking even poutier as she settled back onto her side of the chair. She was prepared to fit their interrupter with her best bitch glare until she finally looked up and saw who had stopped them.

Tina paled instantly, shifting uncomfortably in place as she waited for the realization to dawn on Santana.

Brittany was preparing to explain herself to Tina when she saw Santana's eyes widen as she muttered, "Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! This was not my best chapter by a mile but it was necessary. The party was supposed to be two chapters but it seems like it'll be three or more since I still have a lot of plot left planned for that night! <strong>

**Again thanks so much for reading and shoot me a review if you're so inclined:) ****So what do you think it all means? I'd love to hear the theories haha.****I love hearing from you guys anyways though. Until next time! ****xoxo**


	6. Green is Not Your Color Babe 3

**Author's Note: I just...I don't even know. This is...well you'll see. If my mother ever saw this...she would shun me. So here's Chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait. I hope it was worth it. My mind is a filthy place. Yeah that pretty much sums it up! ALSO, I know you probably get tired of hearing this but THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! The reviews and alerts and constant "WHERE IS THE CHAPTER!" really do mean a lot! So thank you guys so much! If you haven't already, follow me on tumblr (fairiesshouldhaveveils) I post previews there and ask for opinions on things so you can help shape the story. Anyways. Here it is. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Brittany wasn't sure what silent conversation had just taken place, but from the horrified looks on both Santana and Tina's faces, she knew there was something going on.<p>

"Umm…Tina this is-"

"Santana. I know, Britt," Tina interrupted and Santana looked confusedly between Tina and Brittany trying to determine how it was they knew each other. Tina seemed to predict the question because she suddenly turned to Santana, "Brittany is my roommate."

Santana eyed Brittany out of the corner of her eye before slipping on a smirk and reaching out to take Tina's hand. "Of course she is. So how've _you_ been, Tina? I believe the last time I saw you was…well it was kinda just like this, wasn't it?" she drawled, running her thumb across the back of Tina's hand.

Tina's face flushed and she hastily snatched her hand away. "I-uh…I need to borrow her for a sec," she stuttered, gesturing at Brittany.

"Alright Tin, but you still haven't said how you know her," Brittany slurred; she'd had a lot more to drink than she'd realized and as Tina pulled her to her feet, she swayed unsteadily before stumbling back and dropping down onto Santana's lap.

Never one to waste an opportunity, Santana snuck her hand under the hem of Brittany's shirt and splayed her fingers across Brittany's abdomen as she leant up and whispered into her ear, "Find me when she's done. I'll _come_ with you later…"

At that she hoisted Brittany back to her feet and into Tina's arms before winking at them both and heading off to find Quinn.

Brittany grinned dazedly as she watched Santana disappear into the crowd before turning back to Tina. "She's pretty, right Tina? And she's a good kisser…" Brittany trailed off, unaware of how well Tina already knew that when she replied, "Yeah. She is."

Santana weaved through the crowd until she spotted that signature Mohawk. She noticed that Puck was scamming on some innocent girl so she decided to "help him out" a little.

The girl saw Santana approaching and Santana smirked as she saw her gaze flickering over Puck's shoulder more and more as she drew closer. She ran a hand through her tousled hair before sidling up next to Puck and running her hand down his chest.

"Baaaabyyyyyy," she whined and he almost spit out his drink when he looked over and saw Santana pouting up at him.

His eyes widened and the girl raised an eyebrow in Santana's direction. She smirked and leaned her head against Puck's broad shoulder as she drew circles on his chest with her fingers.

"It's laaate baby. I know this is our party night, but we were supposed to relieve the babysitter 20 minutes agooo. You know how fussy Sarah gets when you're not there to give her the last bottle of the nighttt."

Puck's mouth opened and closed a few times as he stared incredulously at Santana. When he finally turned back towards his conquest, he was met with a scoff, an eye roll, and a hair flip before she was gone.

"What the _fuck_, Lopez! That girl was _crunchy toast."_

Santana dug her nails harshly into Puck's chest, chuckling darkly when he winced at the pressure.

"_Don't _even think about cheating on my best friend, Puckerman. I will ends you," she menaced before turning away to look for Quinn again, leaving Puck alone to contemplate his options.

Santana was small, but he knew if he crossed Quinn, he'd be done.

"Quinn!" Santana exclaimed once she spotted her best friend holed up in a corner with some Asian guy who she inexplicably felt disdain towards the moment she laid eyes on him. She felt like she'd seen him somewhere before.

"Who's this?" she drawled as she took in the close proximity of their bodies. Quinn's blush was visible even in the flickering strobe lights.

Deciding to have a little fun of her own, Santana slid an arm around Quinn's waist, pulling her closer and way away from…

"Mike! This is Mike," she giggled, alcohol clearly present in her system and Santana shifted her gaze to the Asian boy in question. He was cute. That much she'd admit.

She could see the outlines of ridiculous abs cutting through his shirt and he was wearing a goofy grin that reminded her of a puppy that you just couldn't help but like, no matter how hard you tried.

Mike extended his hand and Santana took it gingerly, eyeing him curiously as she he smirked down at her like he was privy to some secret of hers.

Quinn was leaning heavily into Santana's side; the lips pressing innocently against Santana's neck a clear indication of how much Quinn had had to drink.

"Your boobs look amazing tonight. Did I tell you that in the car?" Quinn murmured and Santana smiled down at her when she realized Quinn had been ogling her cleavage the entire time.

Santana snapped her fingers in front of Quinn's face a few times until the girl sat up and looked at her.

"If you're gonna keep up the whole 'I'm straight' thing, you gotta stop checkin out the goods, Fabray. No one likes a window shopper." Quinn frowned before sticking her tongue out at Santana and shuffling back into Mike's embrace.

Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn began "discretely" lifting up Mike's shirt every few minutes and staring at his abs before swiftly pulling it back down and pretending she hadn't done a thing. Mike looked down at her quizzically, but did nothing to stop her.

They stood in a fairly comfortable silence for a while, letting the music fill the void left by the lack of conversation. After a few minutes, Santana noticed that Mike was still watching her with an amused, knowing expression on his face.

"What are you staring at?" she spit, growing uncomfortable under his gaze. She brought the cup she'd picked up at the drink table on her way over to her lips, wanting some kind of barrier between her and Mike.

"Nothing. Not a thing. So do you like McKinley?" he offered casually, barely suppressing his snicker when Santana's eyes widened comically before shifting over to Quinn.

"I can't lie when I'm drunk! This isn't news, Lopez!" Quinn defended and Santana scoffed before turning her attention towards an increasingly rowdy corner of the room. From what she could see, there was a sizeable circle forming around some_thing _or some_one._

"Hey," she smacked Mike's arm swiftly, "Can you see what the fuck all the fuss is about over there?" she asked finishing the rest of her drink.

Mike stretched his neck upwards, rising up on his toes a little and chuckling when he caught sight of the flash of blonde hair moving within the circle.

Upon hearing his laugh, Santana peered up at him curiously only to grumble in annoyance when he righted himself and shrugged.

"I really couldn't see much. Too many people," Mike lied gesturing towards the even larger crowd. Just as Santana opened her mouth to argue, the center of attention was shakily hoisted onto a nearby table, putting their antics on full display of everyone at the party.

"Yougottabefuckingkiddingme," Santana slurred and Quinn tapped her arm lightly.

"Hey, S…isn't that…" she began, but Santana was already stumbling her way through the throngs of gyrating bodies hooting and hollering at the girl standing on top of the table.

Santana broke through only to have her vision cut off by something black and lacy landing across her eyes. She whipped it away angrily only to be struck dumb by a topless Brittany frowning down at her.

"Oops! Sorry Saaaan," Brittany giggled, fingers already edging towards the button on her shorts and flipping it open.

Before she could drag the material down her thighs, and much to the chagrin of her faithful onlookers, Santana grabbed Brittany by the wrist, yanking her forcefully off the table.

Brittany crashed heavily into Santana, causing them both to stumble as they tried to regain their footing. Neither one was steady on their feet, so Santana clung to Brittany even as she led her out into a less crowded hall, and into an empty bedroom, shutting the door and locking it behind them.

She collapsed on the bed as Brittany hovered by the door, crossing her arms and pouting at Santana adorably.

"You're suchhhaa party pooper." Santana fell back onto the bed with a groan as she threw an arm across her eyes.

"Just put your clothes back on, Britt," she mumbled, tossing the sheer shirt in Brittany's general direction. It landed on the floor a few inches from Brittany's feet, but she ignored it and trudged over the bed, flopping down next to Santana with a huff.

Santana opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Brittany clad only in her bra and with her shorts unbuttoned, lying on the bed next to her. Her hair was splayed wildly around her head and her cheeks were flushed from the exertion of her dancing.

She looked breathtaking and Santana didn't want to resist the urge to reach out and trail her fingertips up the length of that toned abdomen.

So she didn't. She traced out every dip and contour of Brittany's chiseled stomach, only stopping her explorations when she noticed the raggedness of Brittany's breathing.

Santana could feel Brittany's gaze on her as she traced the outline of Brittany's bra. She could feel those blue eyes on her, widened and curious as she tentatively closed her hand over the swell of Brittany's breast.

"Oh."

Brittany immediately cursed herself for voicing her appreciation, because as soon as the word was past her lips, Santana's eyes snapped up to meet her own.

She studied Brittany's reactions as she palmed her breast with more purpose this time, massaging the mound and swiping her thumb across Brittany's nipple through the fabric.

Brittany's face creased in concentration as she fought to conceal the obvious effect Santana's attention was having on her body. She squirmed beneath Santana's fingertips, exhaling sharply and barely suppressing a whimper whenever the pressure would change or stop completely.

Growing bolder as she continued, Santana curled her body into Brittany's side so that her lips hovered next to Brittany's ear.

"Brittany…I know you're loving this," she purred scratching her nails lightly against Brittany's abs. Brittany grunted slightly, but gave no other signs that what Santana was doing was affecting her at all.

Santana stilled her hands and moved in closer, tracing the curve of Brittany's ear with her lips," Do you want me to stop?"

Brittany shook her head no, even as she clenched her hands tightly in the sheets, a valiant attempt at keeping herself from reaching out and dragging their bodies together on the bed.

Satisfied enough to continue, Santana breathed heavily into Brittany's ear and whispered, "Well…then you'd better let me _hear _you love it," as she returned her hand to Brittany's breast, squeezing it roughly, trying to force a response out of Brittany.

She was rewarded with a small gasp, but nothing that alluded to the desperate pounding of Brittany's heart beating against her fingertips. Given Brittany's drunkenness, Santana was impressed by her self control, but even still, she had a mission.

And that's when the idea hit her. Santana sat up suddenly, shifting to position her body over Brittany's. Before Brittany could argue, she straddled one thigh, resting her weight on her knees and keeping herself elevated just above Brittany's leg. She swayed for a moment, the abrupt movement combined with the alcohol dizzying her brain.

Brittany peered up at her with wide, glossy eyes as Santana leaned forward slowly, brushing her lips across Brittany's in taunting caress. Growing impatient with the teasing pace, she slipped her hand inside Brittany's bra, moaning into Brittany's ear at the feel of her hardened nipple rubbing against her palm.

"_Fuck _Brittany. You feel amazing," Santana groaned, burying her face in Brittany's neck. She could feel Brittany's racing pulse against her lips and she bit down on the crook of her shoulder when Brittany unexpectedly shifted her thigh upwards and into her center.

When Santana let out a squeaking gasp, Brittany froze, looking down between their bodies and realizing what her change in position had done. She gripped the sheets tighter as her senses zoned in on the distinct heat pressing against her leg.

"I…I'm ssssorry. I didn't mean to…" she stammered, but Santana brought a finger to Brittany's lips, shushing her as she experimentally rolled her hips upwards along Brittany's thigh. Even in her tight jeans, the friction was enough to make her shudder in anticipation.

She scrambled off of Brittany sloppily before undoing her belt and shimmying out of her jeans as Brittany stared at her too paralyzed by the shock at her actions to protest. When she climbed back onto her lap, Brittany opened her mouth to argue, her eyes fixed on Santana's barely there underwear.

"No. It's okay," Santana husked, reaching down to wrap her fingers around Brittany's wrists and tugging until she was encircled in her arms.

"I mean, we're half and half right?" she reasoned, motioning between her bare legs and Brittany's bare stomach. Brittany gulped.

Santana chuckled when she noticed that Brittany's hands were still balled into fists pressing into her lower back. She ran her hands up and down Brittany's sides, trying to get her body to relax.

Resting her forehead against Brittany's, Santana gazed into her eyes before bringing their lips together in kiss that couldn't be described as anything but chaste given their current position.

Brittany's eyes fluttered closed as Santana slowly worked the caution out of Brittany's lips with smooth, languid kisses. Soon Santana's hands wandered up past her ribs and around as she deftly unclasped Brittany's bra before she even knew what was happening.

She slid her hands back under the cups, smiling smugly when Brittany arched into the touch and openly moaned when Santana pinched her nipple.

"_Jesus fuuck ," _she mumbled as Santana began grinding against her and kissing down the side of her neck, sucking hard when she reached her pulse.

Brittany could feel the purplish bruises blossoming, but she was so overcome with the sensations of Santana's tongue on her neck, that she didn't give too much thought to how she would explain them later.

Santana felt Brittany tense under her as she lifted the bra from her chest and threw it away. As soon as the garment was gone, Brittany's hands flew up instinctively to cover herself.

She looked up at Santana, and down to her own unbuttoned shorts and naked upper body and suddenly felt very exposed. It was sobering and Brittany motioned for Santana to scoot down her legs so she could sit up, but Santana wouldn't budge.

"We…we can't do this. It'ss too much. S'not right." Brittany had her eyes squeezed shut as she shook her head whispering her mantra frantically until Santana caught her cheeks between her hands and forced her to stop.

"Brittany…I want you," she declared, putting herself out there in hopes that her own vulnerability would spark something in Brittany.

"I want you to let me touch you." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, ignoring the whimper she emitted when the cool air hit her, and held it against her own chest.

"Here…" she breathed, as she coaxed Brittany's hand into action, gasping when she finally felt a slight pressure from Brittany's fingers. Brittany cupped the soft flesh tentatively, trailing her fingers over the swell and into the valley between.

Santana bit her lip and nodded, encouraging Brittany to explore her body in the same way she had explored hers.

After a minute, she took Brittany's other hand and brought it to her lips, sucking on the tips of two of her fingers before looking Brittany in the eyes and slipping them under the waistband of her underwear.

She pressed those fingers into her wetness, earning herself a shuddering _"Shit" _from Brittany when they made contact.

"_Ah…_and here," she gasped, subtly rocking herself against Brittany's fingers.

"I want to touch you like this, Brittany," Santana keened, never breaking her eye contact even as Brittany's fingers came dangerously close to her entrance with every roll of her hips.

Brittany was speechless; mesmerized as she squeezed Santana's breast while she grinded down onto her hand. Santana gave a particularly rough thrust and the tips of Brittany's fingers slipped inside her unexpectedly, causing her to cry out.

"_Ohmyfuckinggod,"_ she sputtered, sucking in a shaky breath through her teeth as she tried to collect herself. A task she was finding difficult since Brittany had been so stunned by her outburst that she'd neglected to remove her fingers.

Deciding that she might as well take advantage of it, Santana began to move.

"Do you _feel _that? Do you feel how _wet_ I am for you?" she groaned, using her own fingers, still on top of Brittany's, to drive Brittany's deeper. Brittany nodded meekly, mouth agape as Santana slowly but surely began to ride her fingers as she brought her free hand to cover the one still resting against her breast.

"Don't…what you did before…don't stop," she hissed, pulling the straps of her tunic and bra down so that Brittany could touch her freely.

Santana was panting as she worked herself on Brittany's fingers, but she could still sense a certain level apprehension in Brittany's actions. Confident that Brittany at least wasn't going to pull away, Santana removed her hands from covering Brittany's, placing them on either side of Brittany's head.

Just as she expected, Brittany's hands stilled but didn't retreat as Santana leaned over her.

"This isn't what I want, Brittany." Her eyes snapped away from staring at Santana's cleavage and confusion and panic washed over her.

Santana surged forward, kissing Brittany fiercely and whimpering as the motion shifted the digits still buried in her heat. She ran her tongue across Brittany's bottom lip and although Brittany opened her mouth wider, her response was still lackluster at best.

"No, I mean, not like this," she whispered across Brittany's lips.

"You're not a goddamn blow up doll, Brittany. I don't want you to just lie there. You're knuckle deep inside me right now. I want you to _fuck_ me." Brittany's eyes widened and the words sent an ache straight between her thighs.

"I…I…"

"Can you do that for me, Brittany?" Santana asked, nipping at Brittany's ear.

"Can you _fuck me_ until all I feel is you?" she baited, flexing her muscles around Brittany's fingers as she kissed her neck wetly.

Brittany's chest was heaving and her heart was pounding erratically as Santana sucked more hickeys into her neck, while she waited for Brittany to _do_ something.

"I can't… Santana…we…I" she flailed recognizing just how out of her control the entire situation was. Before she could continue babbling, Santana's lips were on her own.

"Guess I'll have to show you how it's done then," Santana smirked as she broke the kiss.

She slowly pulled Brittany's hand out of her underwear, whimpering as the air cooled the trail of wetness smearing across her lower abdomen.

Brittany licked her lips subconsciously as her fingers glistened in the dim light. Santana's eyes flickered down to Brittany's exposed breasts and began kissing her way across Brittany's collarbone.

"Not so shy anymore, huh?" she mumbled into her skin, relishing the breathy sounds coming from above her. Santana worked her way down Brittany's chest, using her tongue and teeth to build Brittany up little by little.

When her mouth closed over Brittany's breast, it was like a dam inside her broke and Brittany's hand tangled in her dark locks, holding Santana in place as she flicked her tongue over a pink nipple.

"_Santana…" _ripped from Brittany's throat and she was certain she'd never heard anything sexier. Brittany's fingers tightened in her hair, pulling her upwards into a passionate kiss.

All her reservations were gone as Brittany opened her mouth to Santana, eagerly deepening the kiss and moaning when she felt Santana's hand slip inside her unbuttoned shorts.

"Oh! _Fuck me,"_ Brittany cursed as Santana teasingly traced her through the fabric.

"I think that can be arranged…" Santana shifted her hand into Brittany's underwear, breaking the kiss again.

"_God_ Brittany, you are so _fucking_ wet right now," she moaned, "I swear I am going to-"

"Brittany? Are you in there, hun?" Brittany froze instantly, jarred back into reality by the unmistakable sound of her roommate's voice.

Santana met her eyes, shaking her head as she ran her finger through the wetness between Brittany's legs.

But it was too late. Brittany heart plummeted as she realized the situation she was in and how easy it would be for someone to catch them.

With that in mind, she slapped a hand over her eyes, cleared her throat, and croaked, "Yeah, Tin. It's me."

Brittany heard the doorknob jiggle and breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't open.

"What are you doing in there? Why is the door locked?"Tina questioned, but Brittany ignored that in favor of responding, "I'll be out in a sec."

She wasn't sure how long she and Santana had been gone, but judging from the relatively lucid sounding Tina on the other side of the door, Brittany wagered it had been a while.

"Santana…I…"

"Don't even worry about it, okay?" she interrupted, already fastening her belt and slipping on her shoes.

Brittany located her bra and shirt, feeling slightly uneasy at the way Santana watched her dress. She walked over to the mirror against the wall to straighten herself out gasping when she caught sight of her reflection.

Santana ambled over to stand next to her, studying all the harsh marks she'd left across Brittany's pale skin with pride.

"I'd say that I was sorry about that, but I'm not."

Brittany rolled her eyes and tried to arrange her hair to cover the most gruesome marks and prayed the darkness would camouflage the rest until she got home.

She took a deep breath and turned to face Santana, words dying in her throat as she was met with the sight of Santana lazily sucking on the fingers that up until a few minutes prior had been covered in _her._

"What?" she smirked as she removed her fingers. Santana smiled up at her and Brittany simply shook her head.

She leaned up to kiss Brittany deeply, pushing her against the desk and gripping her hips tightly.

When Santana pulled away, Brittany blinked dazedly.

"What was that for?" Santana pecked her lips a final time before moving towards the door.

"I just wanted you to know that we're not finished here."

With that, she unlocked the door, opening to find Tina leaning against the opposite wall. She wiped the side of her mouth and winked, "Hey, Tina," as she turned to walk away.

Brittany emerged a moment later looking disheveled and Tina scoffed.

"What the hell was that?" Brittany sighed.

"I don't know…but I am so screwed, Tin."

Santana was just turning the corner and laughed as she tossed over her shoulder, "You will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Right. So there's that. haha. Was it too much? Because I think it was a bit much lol Anyways. Thanks again for reading! Leave a review if you're so inclined! Until next time! xoxo<strong>


	7. I'll See You

**Author's Note: *hides face* Hi, guys. It's been a while. I don't have anything to say. It's almost 7,000 words. I hope you'll forgive me. **

**Happy Reading xoxo**

* * *

><p>"Santana," Brittany hissed as her hands rested helplessly against Santana's shoulders. She was quickly losing herself in the sensation of soft lips traveling the length of her neck.<p>

"We can't keep-fuck- doing this. We're going to get caught and-mmph"

Santana interrupted Brittany's protests with a firm kiss. She swept her tongue across Brittany's lips and smirked into the kiss when she felt Brittany's own peek out to lick back at her.

Brittany always resisted her increasingly frequent surprise make out sessions, but in the end, she always ended up giving into the thing Santana's attentions were making her feel.

Soon enough pale hands found their way into tousled waves and tugged, dragging Santana closer as she deepened the kiss.

"Brittany, I want to get out of here," Santana whined as she pulled away from Brittany's lips with a satisfying smack.

"I'm all about spontaneity, but there's only so many times I can be down with pulling you into a supply closet."

Things between them had been going this way ever since that part 2 weeks prior. Practice would go on as usual and Santana was the model cheerleader; helping her team and making a conscious effort not to let her touches linger too long on Brittany's arm or let her eyes wander too freely across glistening tanned skin.

She was doing a pretty decent job, aside from that day Brittany had shown up to practice in a loose midriff tank top and a pair of black shorts that looked more like glorified spanx to Santana.

Quinn had had to smack her more than once for staring and the sharp sting and smug, knowing look that settled on Quinn's face every time had almost been worth it when Brittany had dropped into the splits and started bouncing.

"Santana," Brittany huffed, pushing at Santana's hips. "Santana! Stop!"

Brittany gazed into confused brown eyes and sighed. What they'd been doing had been eating away at her and every time she encouraged it, she felt totally guilty after the fact.

"What is it?" Santana prodded hesitantly. The conflicted look on Brittany's face was worrying her.

"I can't do this. I mean, I _really _can't. Not anymore..."

Santana's stomach dropped and she blinked at Brittany for a few seconds as her words sunk in.

Brittany leaned in and pressed her lips to Santana's cheek, squeezing her hip gently before pulling back again.

"I'll see you at practice, okay?"

* * *

><p>"So she just left?" Quinn scoffed as she gathered her things together in the locker room. Santana was slouched against her locker waiting for her, and she nodded tiredly.<p>

"Yeah, one minute I had my hands up her-"

"Spare me the details, Lopez," Quinn interrupted, and Santana smirked at her, regaining some of her usual swagger.

"I'm sorry, baby," she whined, moving in closer.

"I know how jealous you can be sometimes," Santana finished, tapping Quinn lightly on the nose.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'd just rather know as little about your Sapphic trysts as possible. I don't need the mental image."

"It's a pretty awesome mental image, Q."

"Bite me."

"Only if you ask nicely," Santana easily countered as Quinn rolled her eyes and shouldered her duffle, motioning for them to head out.

When they exited the school, Santana stopped short as her eyes scanned over the mostly empty parking lot, coming to rest on a car a little off to the right.

Quinn stopped with her, following Santana's line of sight and seeing Brittany hunched over the wheel of her car.

Santana turned to Quinn, searching for an excuse to ditch their after school plans, but Quinn was always a step ahead and before she could formulate the bullshit excuse Quinn preempted her.

"You should go see what's up with her. I _know _you want to. I'll call you later, okay?" she smirked before happily bouncing away towards her car, but not without a knowing backwards glance just in time to see Santana shake her head and flip her off.

Brittany was so screwed. She'd come out of the school to find one of her tires completely flattened and she was certainly regretting never learning to put on the spare she drove around in her trunk.

Tina had told her a million times to have someone teach her, but Brittany had never seen the point since there were like…garages and other people who did that silly stuff for you.

When she'd called the Hummels (the only one in Lima), she'd been met with a voicemail explaining an "unexpected closure due to a surprise congressional debate." She wasn't sure what that meant, other than they wouldn't be able to come and tow her car until the next day.

There was a light rapping on her window and she jumped, the heel of her hand pressing into the horn accidentally, causing the person outside the car to drop their bag.

Brittany blushed and smiled sheepishly as she rolled down her tinted windows to be met with the questioning face of Santana Lopez.

She wanted to groan because, _hello, _the last she'd seen the girl was in a closet 20 minutes prior, but she held it in and offered a polite smile. Brittany wanted to put some distance between them, but she could never be rude.

"Why are you just sitting in your car?" Santana asked, not bothering to beat around the bush; she was still a little upset at Brittany if she were honest.

Brittany sighed and mumbled out something about car trouble and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when Santana offered to drive her home.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you?" she asked tentatively, finally looking up to meet Santana's gaze.

Brittany was surprised to see genuine concern there and she softened. "It's okay, I'll just call Tina. She can be here in a couple hours after her classes."

Santana rolled her eyes and scoffed, hand already on the door handle and yanking it open.

"Britt, please. I'll have you home by then. It's just a ride. I'm not going to jump you, okay?" Santana teased and Brittany had no choice but to smile and nod because, yeah, 2 hours was a long time to sit and wait for someone.

After making sure to lock her car, she headed over towards where she saw Santana already perched in the driver's seat.

Brittany opened the passenger's side door timidly and slid in with only a quiet, "Thanks."

Santana laughed at Brittany's sudden shift in demeanor and pushed her shades up her nose as she started the engine.

"Just one thing, though. I have to shower and I'm starved so we're stopping at my house for a bit. Cool? K. Good," she rushed, pulling out of the parking lot before Brittany had any chance to protest.

* * *

><p>Brittany sighed heavily as she heard the distant sounds of the shower turning on from upstairs. It felt weird being in Santana's house, but what other choice did she have?<p>

She knew she had to be breaking some kind of law against student/teacher relationships or something because she felt dirty.

Though that could possibly be because Brittany was forced to actively reroute her train of thought every time she remembered that Santana was merely feet above her, naked with water cascading all over her-see?

She collapsed on the couch with a huff and flicked on the TV to try and distract herself from the increasingly inappropriate images filtering through her mind.

It didn't help matters that it had only been about an hour or two since those soft, pouty lips had been attached to her neck as gentle fingers trailed up the inside of her thigh.

No, that was not helping matters at all.

Deciding that she just couldn't stand to sit still any longer, she hopped up again and made her way through the den and into the kitchen.

She took the opportunity to really look around as she opened cabinets all over, searching for a plate or a bowl to load up with the stir fry Santana had made before heading upstairs.

Brittany had never seen such an extravagant kitchen in a normal house before; only on TV on those cooking shows that Lauren insisted they watch most nights.

As her fingers trailed along the polished marble counters, she noticed the fridge was covered in little post-its.

Slowly she approached, giving up her search for a dish for the moment to scan over the, obviously hastily scribbled, notes.

Some of them were faded and yellowing, while others still retained some of their original neon brightness. Anyone could have seen that they'd all been written some time ago and it saddened her as she thought back to the indifferent nonchalance Santana's parents had exuded before rushing out earlier.

They'd been a frantic blur of white coats and coffee mugs when Santana had opened the door. The sheer awe in her voice as she greeted them let Brittany know that she didn't' see them home this early (or at all) very often.

She'd immediately launched into a detailed regaling of how Glee club had qualified for Nationals again along with Cheerios and her parents had shown limited interest as they hustled out to their cars with a hurried "That's nice, honey."

Santana had deflated completely as the door slammed behind them and had gone about making their dinner in silence before mumbling something about "taking that shower, now," and quickly exiting the room.

Her eyes wandered carefully over each one, taking in the many promises of dinners "tomorrow" and reminders to "clean up" this and that.

It hurt her feelings to think of Santana all alone in this house all the time, but she also knew that it wasn't her place to care.

At least that's what she'd been _trying_ to tell herself lately.

Just to the left of the refrigerator door handle and plainly in the line of sight, there was a photo of Santana wearing a dress and a pair of sky high heels (an outfit that had Brittany's cheeks flushing) and hanging sloppily onto, what looked to be, Quinn Fabray.

It was obvious that both girls were very drunk and Brittany's brows furrowed as she tried to determine why such an obviously questionable picture was up on the fridge in plain sight.

She stared at it a bit longer, studying the dazed, glazed over look in Santana's eyes (and maybe checking out the …*Ahem* neckline of the dress) before she noticed that there was a corner sticking out from underneath the picture.

Glancing over her shoulder, she quickly removed the magnet holding the photo in place and smiled when she uncovered a much older one of Santana standing in front of the pool with a pair of pink butterfly water wings wrapped around her arms.

The sun was shining in the background and Santana was grinning madly at the camera. She was missing a few teeth and her hair was frizzy and wild.

Brittany decided that she couldn't have been older than 8 when the picture was taken, and she could clearly see the silhouette of Santana's dad in front of a grill behind her. She looked so happy and care free and Brittany ran the tips of her fingers over the smiling Santana reverently.

She'd been so caught up in her "exploring" that she hadn't heard the shower stop and when the stairs creaked loudly as Santana descended, Brittany panicked.

She tried to put the pictures back, she really did, but in her haste she ended up dropping the magnet with a loud clatter.

Naturally Santana appeared in the doorway, arms folded across her chest as Brittany grappled clumsily with the photos, finally managing to secure them back into place.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, leaning against the doorframe and raising an eyebrow at Brittany.

Brittany cleared her throat awkwardly, chewing on a fingernail before looking up to meet Santana's eyes.

"I was…uh…just-"

"Snooping?" Santana chuckled as Brittany's cheeks tinged pink. She pushed off from the wall and walked over to stand next to Brittany, tilting her head to the side as she straightened out the photos.

Santana smelled like something smooth and sweet, like vanilla or honey; maybe both. Brittany wasn't sure, but she breathed in deeply as the scent wafted over her.

She stood frozen in her place next to Santana as she opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, hip checking the door and turning to face her.

"You thirsty?" Santana offered casually, holding the bottle in Brittany's direction. Brittany shook her head, but Santana thrust the drink into her hands anyway.

"Did you eat yet?" she tossed over her shoulder, moving over to the only cabinet Brittany_ hadn't_ checked, and pulling down two shallow bowls.

When she lifted the lid, she laughed dryly. "So you didn't eat. Well, then you'll need the water. Trust me."

Brittany nodded weakly, trying to muster the strength to shake herself out of her stupor. Santana hummed lightly as she went about loading up the dishes with food.

After she'd split the pan between the two of them, she popped both bowls into the microwave to reheat for a few minutes.

When she began cleaning up the pans and utensils she'd dirtied, Brittany took the time to really look at Santana.

Her hair was still damp from her shower and falling in wavy tendrils around her face. She had on no makeup, but her skin was still glowing.

Brittany eyes raked over Santana's body hungrily, taking in the too big, long sleeved t-shirt and the short cheer shorts she'd thrown on. She could tell that this is what Santana wore when she was just relaxing, but the ensemble was surprisingly sexy to Brittany.

"Hate to interrupt, but I'm pretty sure if you keep looking at me like that I'm going to end up pregnant or something…"

Santana was facing away from Brittany, at the sink washing dishes, but she could _feel _her eyes on her, roaming up and down her bare legs and lingering somewhere near her ass.

Her heart beat sporadically in her chest as it suddenly dawned on her that she was in her house, alone, with Brittany.

The microwave bell chimed, and Santana opened the door, reaching for the oven mitt to take out the food. She pulled opened a drawer and brought out two forks and a pair of tongs and set them on the counter.

Santana shook her head to collect herself, smirk slipping into place as she turned around to meet embarrassed blue eyes.

"Careful! Wait, take this. The bowls are a little hot," she explained, holding up an extra cloth napkin as she passed the steaming dish across the island.

Brittany leaned forward, grabbing the bowl of stir fry gratefully, and examined the concoction skeptically.

She'd always been a bit of a picky eater and she could name about 5 things in that bowl that would never make it in her mouth on a normal day.

"Thanks," she muttered, still eyeing the colorful mix of veggies and chicken in her hands with uncertainty.

"No problem," Santana replied, turning back towards the cabinets and dragging down a large plastic bowl. "I'm just gonna toss up a salad really quickly. You can go sit in the living room, if you want…"

She cocked her head in the direction of the doorway with a smile, and Brittany silently made her way back towards the sounds of the TV.

* * *

><p>Santana wasn't sure how long they'd been sitting on the couch like they were, but it felt like an eternity.<p>

After she'd come in, wielding two plates of a simple garden salad in one hand and her bowl of stir fry in the other, water bottle tucked safely under her arm, things had been a little…tense.

Brittany had chosen to sit in the armchair off to the side of the room rather than on the couch and Santana hadn't been able to hold in her giggle as she set the salad on the coffee table (in front of the couch), plopped down in one of the corners comfortably, and raised an eyebrow at Brittany as she dug into her dinner.

It had taken 2 commercial breaks for Brittany to finally give in and join her on the couch. She'd held her breath as she'd settled into the opposite corner, as from Santana as possible, and when she'd chanced a glance over at her she'd noticed that Santana had been hardly concerned about it.

Relaxing a bit, Brittany had tried to get into whatever movie was playing, taking small bites of the surprisingly delicious meal Santana had prepared, but as soon as she'd let her guard down, Santana was scooting closer under the guise of reaching for the remote.

Brittany had silently cursed herself for leaving the thing on the end table next to the couch when she'd been in the room earlier.

When Santana had leaned completely across her body, hair tickling Brittany's cheeks as she picked up the remote, she hadn't gone back to her original spot, opting instead to remain barely pressed against Brittany's side, and that's how'd they'd been for at least an hour.

It wasn't comfortable as both women were sitting stiffly, both painfully aware of their own space and where their own space became shared space. They'd both finished eating ages ago, and finally fed up with the silence, Santana turned to face Brittany.

In the new position, one leg tucked under her as the other dangled loosely off the couch, she could easily watch Brittany's reactions as she tentatively reached over and placed a hand on Brittany's thigh.

There was nothing sexual about the gesture, but Santana still heard Brittany's breath hitch and it encouraged her.

"Hey, you know you can like…talk to me, right? I mean, you've been mute for about 30 minutes now," Santana laughed, internally cheering at the small smile that crept onto Brittany's face.

"Yeah, I know. I just…didn't know what to say. I'm sorry about earlier with your par-"

"Don't." The word was dripping with finality and Brittany promptly shut her mouth, turning her attention briefly back to the TV in time to see the preview for the movie starting next.

Eager to lighten the mood, she turned back to Santana and smiled genuinely.

"I _love_ this movie! I know you're supposed to take me home and I totally shouldn't be here in the first place, but can we watch it?" Brittany gushed, momentarily forgetting about the hand on her thigh until the grip tightened as Santana glanced at the screen to see what had gotten Brittany so excited.

"You're kidding right? No way. Absolutely not," Santana rambled, shaking her head furiously in disapproval.

Brittany sighed and when Santana looked back she was met with the most pitiful pouting face she'd ever seen. Brittany's eyes were sullen and her lower lip jutted out adorably as she batted her eyes at Santana.

"Come onnn…" she pleaded, resting her hand on top of Santana's own on her thigh and squeezing.

Just as Santana was about to cave, the image on the TV caught her attention again. A very creepy looking, _very_ bloody Megan Fox was coming towards her and just like that she was back to square one.

"No. Uh Uh. Not gonna happ-"

Brittany pressed a finger to Santana's lips distractedly, effectively cutting her off mid-rant.

"Shh. Movie's starting."

Santana gaped at her for about 3 seconds, thrown off by the feeling of Brittany's finger on her lips before she realized that Brittany was completely ignoring her now.

"No! I'm serious, Britt! Go put on your shoes; I'm driving you home now. I mean it!"

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later…<em>

Brittany couldn't help but giggle as she watched Santana squirm, staring at the screen with rapt attention through the fingers covering her eyes.

"Santana, this isn't even scary. I mean, come onnn. The only reason people watch this is because Megan Fox is like…super sexy." The indignant scoff she received in reply had Brittany giggling all over again.

"What do you _mean,_ 'It's not scary,' huh? She is _eating_ people, Brittany! And not even in the fun way!" Santana squealed while, yet again, covering her eyes and burrowing her face into Brittany's shoulder.

A few minutes into the movie, Brittany had shifted so that her back was leaning against the arm of the sofa while her legs draped over the middle cushion, covered by a blanket she'd pulled off the back of the couch.

Santana had huffed angrily when Brittany planted herself and started watching despite her protests, and had shuffled back to the far end stubbornly.

Every so often Brittany had taken to poking Santana with her toes whenever something particularly gruesome came on screen and Santana had literally sat on her feet to keep her still.

Brittany had noticed Santana shivering and going against her better judgment, she'd wiggled her toes beneath her to get her attention and smiled.

Santana had raised her eyebrows in a silent question even as she rubbed briskly at her bare calves for warmth. Brittany had lifted the edge of the blanket and scooted out towards the edge of the cushions, opening up a sliver of space between herself and the back of the sofa for Santana to crawl into.

Her heart had beat faster and faster in the seconds it took Santana to consider the offer. She'd hesitated more out of instinct than out of any real trepidation about being close to Brittany like that.

She'd easily been able to see that she'd have to press into Brittany's side to find a comfortable position and as Megan Fox had appeared in front of Amanda Seyfried, covered in blood and grinning maniacally, Santana, with a little squeak, had practically dived into the spot, instantly cuddling into the nook beneath Brittany's arm.

Somewhere along the way, they'd slid further and further down on the couch until they were both lying against a few throw pillows, Santana's head on Brittany's chest and Brittany's arm looped around Santana's back.

Her fingers had been tracing idle patterns across Santana's shirt without any conscious thought, and every so often Santana would hum contentedly and snuggle just that little bit closer.

It felt nice to be near each other that way, without the pressure of sex behind the proximity. Brittany was enjoying the way she fisted her tank top and nuzzled into her neck whenever there was a sudden bang or rise in the score.

Santana was absolutely adorable like this.

Brittany could tell that her guard was down and that _this_ was the real Santana.

She had no doubts that the seductress side of her personality was a big part of her, but the cutely terrified thing currently wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and pulling her closer was pretty amazing too.

"You're so adorable."

Santana stiffened against Brittany and Brittany mentally smacked herself for her slip up. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

The room was silent apart from their uneasy breaths and the droning of the TV as Santana lifted her head from Brittany's neck to look into her eyes.

Neither of them spoke for a moment and Brittany tried to ignore the way Santana's eyes flickered down to her lips.

"Thanks," Santana breathed, smiling shyly before lying back down against her. She was a little surprised by Brittany's compliment, but the blush still coloring her cheeks was evidence that the attention was very much welcome.

She wasn't really paying much mind to the movie at this point, content to just lie in Brittany's arms and listen to her heartbeat, but when she felt Brittany's pulse speeding up and her skin warmed beneath her cheek, Santana focused her attention back to the screen just in time to see Megan Fox closing the distance between herself and Amanda Seyfried.

The kiss was hot and sensual and of _course_ Santana had seen it before, but, not being one for scary movies, she'd forgotten all about it.

Brittany was too entranced by the kiss to notice the way Santana was looking at her. The sight of the two women kissing passionately on the bed combined with the weight of Santana's body pressed against her own in all the right places was flustering.

"Britt," Santana whispered, biting her lip nervously as Brittany's eyes found hers instantly at the timid tone of her voice.

"Yeah?" she asked, reaching up to run her fingers through Santana's hair without really thinking about it. It just felt right, so she did it.

Santana ducked her head, suddenly shy as Brittany's fingers continued carding gently through her hair.

"What is it?" Brittany prodded, tilting her head to the side as she searched out Santana's eyes; arousal momentarily forgotten.

"I just…I'm glad you're here and I know you said…but I want…I want to..."

Brittany didn't have a chance to speak before soft, warm lips were pressed hesitantly against her own. It wasn't a very long kiss, or anything like the kisses they'd shared in the past, but she felt it everywhere.

Her skin was tingling as Santana slid a hand up to curve around the back of neck while the other rested securely on her hip. She wasn't holding herself up anymore and Brittany moaned quietly, releasing a puff of air against Santana's lips at the feel of her breasts pressing into her.

Their mouths moved together slowly again, learning each other in a way that neither had ever dared to admit they'd wanted.

Brittany tightened her fingers in Santana's hair, rolling her over until she could hover above her, never breaking the kiss.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's back, pulling her down until she was pressed all along the length of her body.

"Wait…wait…" Brittany rushed, pressing her forehead against Santana's and supporting herself with both hands on either side of Santana's head.

"I don't know if …I can't do this, Santana. I really want to like…super bad right now, but…I-"

Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany hard. Her hand wound its way around Brittany's body to cradle her cheek gently.

She kissed her like she wanted to kiss her for the rest of her life. She kissed her like she mattered and like this was more than just a hookup.

Santana took a deep breath, preparing herself for the moment of vulnerability she was steering herself into.

"Stop thinking. Just…" she sighed heavily, struggling to find the words to say what she knew Brittany needed to hear.

"Just _feel_, okay? Just feel me holding you..." Santana's arms tightened around Brittany's waist, keeping their bodies flush.

"Feel me…touching you."

Brittany's breathing staggered as Santana's fingers slipped into the sides of her tank top, caressing her skin. Her voice dropped to barely above a whisper as she continued.

"Feel me…" she paused and Brittany met her gaze head on as brown eyes searched for any signs of resistance. When she found none, Santana leaned up as she licked her lips once.

"Kissing you."

In that moment, it was like something snapped inside of Brittany and suddenly she was frantic.

The instant she felt those soft, supple lips moving in tandem with her own, something blossomed within her and hands worked on auto pilot as they tugged roughly at the few layers of clothing separating her from the writhing body beneath her.

Santana pulled away from Brittany's lips to gasp, fingers tangling in blonde hair as Brittany's mouth worked the length of her neck.

She was a panting mess as Brittany's hands grabbed at her shirt and shorts angrily, seemingly torn between pausing to remove them properly and working around them.

"Brittany…just…I need," she whined, feeling Brittany's tongue licking across her bare shoulder.

She had managed to pull down one sleeve and her bra strap, exposing a good portion of her collarbone and the top of her right breast.

"Santana you are so…so fucking…"

Brittany couldn't even find the words as her mind swam as eyes took in the amount of smooth, caramel skin bared to her in the dim light of the TV.

She bit down on the spot where Santana's neck met her shoulder, eliciting a squeal of surprise and pleasure from Santana as her hips bucked up against the thigh that had slipped between her legs.

Almost as if the movement had just reminded her that she was paying all her attention above the waist, Brittany's hand instantly returned to its previous place fighting to pull down Santana's shorts.

Her left hand yanked Santana's shirt further down her body and Brittany's lips immediately trailed wet kisses down her chest until they wrapped around an already hardened nipple.

She sucked hard and as Santana's moans escalated, Brittany gave up on removing her clothes and slid her hand inside Santana's shorts in one smooth motion.

Brittany moaned at the liquid heat coating her fingertips as she teased them through Santana's swollen folds.

"You're so wet," she gasped before crashing their lips back together, passion renewed when she was met with the evidence of just how much Santana wanted her.

Brittany curled her tongue into Santana's mouth, greedily tasting her as she slid a finger into her tightness.

"Mmmph. _Oh_," Santana groaned pulling her lips from Brittany's for a moment to suck in a shaky breath. "_Fuck, right there, Britt-."_

Brittany's other hand had begun kneading roughly at her bare breast as her fingers moved in and out of her in shallow strokes.

It was hard to maneuver with the tiny shorts on and Brittany felt her wrist cramping as she increased her speed with every "_Yes…God, Brittany," _Santana hissed into her ear.

She was digging her nails into Brittany's scalp almost to the point of inflicting pain as Brittany kissed her neck sloppily, too preoccupied with the rhythm of her fingers to do much else.

"Oh, _God_, Santana. What are we _doing?_" Brittany groaned (more to herself than anyone else), burying her face into the sweaty skin of Santana's neck even as she pinched a nipple between her fingers, rolling it skillfully until Santana cried out.

"_Ah_! I don't know. I don't know. I don't know," she crooned, bucking her hips in a futile effort to increase the pressure, the friction, _something._

"But whatever we're doing, I need more of it. _Now,_" she urged breathlessly. Brittany slowly stilled her fingers, taking a moment to really _look _at Santana.

Her hair was splayed across the arm of the sofa and her cheeks were flushed a soft coral color. Her lips were swollen and looking more kissable than usual and Brittany didn't resist the urge to claim them again, pulling back only at the feel of Santana's quivering stomach.

Their eyes met, only for a moment, before Brittany was kissing her way down Santana's chest, between her breasts and over her abs.

Now that she could _see_ what she was doing, her fingers deftly untied the shorts and mercilessly yanked them down Santana's shaking thighs.

Brittany's eyes widened and her mouth went dry at the sight of Santana wide open and glistening for her.

"Wow…" she whispered before an insistent whine and a tug at her hair brought her back into the moment. She didn't even wait for Santana to kick off the shorts around her ankles before she was ducking beneath them and eagerly taking her first taste of Santana.

"Oh my _fuck, _yesssss," Santana cursed at the feeling of Brittany's tongue moving wildly between her legs. The hand in Brittany's hair was soon joined by another as she rather forcefully pressed Brittany's mouth against her.

Brittany was getting uncomfortably turned on by the taste, the smell, the feel of Santana in her mouth. It was dizzying and the demanding hold on her hair as Santana grinded against her face had her moaning uninhibitedly which only encouraged Santana to move faster, push harder.

"I need your fingers. I just…please I need-_shiiiit._" Santana's eyes rolled back in her head, chest heaving as Brittany's mouth encircled her clit, sucking rhythmically as she re-entered her with two fingers.

Brittany could tell it wouldn't be too much longer and so she lifted her head to watch Santana fall apart.

Santana was rolling her hips into Brittany's thrusts, gripping onto blonde hair fiercely. When the attention to her clit stopped, she opened her mouth to protest, shutting it instantly when Brittany began to speak in a husky tone she hadn't yet been privy to.

"You're gonna come, aren't you? Do it. You look so fucking sexy, Santana. Come all over my fingers. _Do it._"

Brittany didn't know where the words were coming from, but watching the way Santana nodded frantically before stiffening beneath her, made her less than concerned with finding out.

Santana's face scrunched and she let out a long, gravely moan as her orgasm hit her. Hard.

Nothing more than a few squeaks escaped her as Brittany eased her down with gentle licks and slow thrusts until her body relaxed into the sofa, legs resting on Brittany's shoulders.

Now that the heat of the moment was subsiding, at least for Brittany anyways, that creeping feeling of dread was seeping into her veins.

There was a bit of an awkward moment when Brittany's head got caught on the shorts still tangled around Santana's ankles.

Santana huffed and kicked them off with an aggravated scoff, leaving her completely bare from the waist down. Brittany could only watch with wide eyes as Santana sat up unsteadily and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

Her fingers quickly reached around and unclipped her bra as well, tossing it away carelessly, seemingly having no interest in where it landed.

Santana turned back to face Brittany, raising an eyebrow as she flopped back onto the sofa tiredly.

"What?" she asked groggily, eyes already drooping in her post orgasmic bliss. "S'hot in here."

Brittany chuckled a little nervously as Santana cuddled into the couch, clearly settling in to sleep.

She made a move to get up from where she was kneeling between Santana's spread legs, but Santana sensed her intents and locked her legs around Brittany's knees, knocking her forward and on top of her.

Santana instantly wrapped her arms around Brittany's stiff body and sighed contentedly.

"You're not moving. As soon as I gets me a nap, I'm gonna fuck you so hard," she yawned, nuzzling into Brittany's hair and dragging the blanket around them.

Brittany swallowed thickly; painstakingly aware that Santana was very sweaty and very naked beneath her.

Santana's legs were still wrapped around Brittany's and with a sigh Brittany shook off her thoughts of consequences and _after_ and whispered unsurely, "Okay."

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Santana cracked her eyes open against the harsh glare of the TV screen. A chill ran through her as she realized the only thing covering her naked body was the thin blanket that usually hung off the back of the sofa.<p>

The next thing she noticed was the cold, empty space beneath her and she immediately sat up, eyes searching somewhat frantically in the darkness.

The blanket slid down to bunch around her waist as she swung her legs over the side of the couch, exposing her bare breasts to the cool air pumping from the air conditioning and, never one for modesty, she didn't bother to fix it.

Her muscles ached in the best way possible as she stood and stretched out her limbs with a satisfied groan.

"Ahem…"

The noise caught her off guard and she turned to find Brittany curled up in an armchair off to the side of the sofa, knees cradled to her chest and bottom lip tugged adorably between her teeth.

Santana smiled at her. A real smile; not the fake one she plastered on to get her through the grueling days at McKinley.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she took a moment to take in Brittany's appearance. Her hair was tangled and the finer hairs framing her face were curling at her temple.

She grinned cheekily when she noticed that Brittany, though not quite on the same level, shared a similar state of undress.

Her long legs had long since been freed of the leggings she'd worn to practice that day, and Santana felt a tug somewhere in her stomach when she realized Brittany was wearing the t-shirt she'd put on earlier after her shower.

It wasn't quite as baggy on Brittany, but it still hung off of her a bit, baring an expanse of smooth, creamy skin to the flickering light.

Santana licked her lips as she briefly let her mind wander back to thoughts of how soft that shoulder had been beneath her lips and how she'd greedily savored the salty taste of Brittany's skin on her tongue.

"Santana?" Brittany's voice was timid and tired. She ran her fingers through her mussed up hair and fidgeted uncomfortably under Santana's leering.

"Mmm, sorry. What?" Santana mumbled absentmindedly. Her mind was already racing with the images of Brittany's body arching up into her and she felt the heat creep back into her skin at the thought.

Brittany seemed to realize where Santana's mind had gone because she pulled her legs tighter into her chest and tugged the t-shirt over her knees to cover them.

"I…really need to get home now, Santana," she whispered, picking nervously at a stray thread hanging off the arm of the chair.

The atmosphere between them was buzzing, not because of what they'd just done, but because the fact that Santana was standing in front of her, naked as the day she was born, was not lost on Brittany.

At all.

Santana nodded and turned her attention to the floor, searching for the rest of her discarded clothes. She crossed the room in silence, flipping the light switch on the far wall and bathing the room in a dim glow.

She pulled on her shorts and smirked a little as she spotted her bra behind the sofa.

Just as she snapped it into place, it dawned on her that Brittany was wearing her shirt.

It seemed to hit Brittan y in that moment as well because she was sitting up in the chair, gaze fixed on the ground.

"I'll just…give you this then…" she sputtered, clutching the hem of the shirt as if to lift it over her knees.

Brittany's eyes darted across the various articles of clothing scattered over the floor, blushing when she stopped on a black satin thong hanging precariously off the edge of the coffee table.

Santana followed her line of vision, eyes darkening not only at the sight of the sexy underwear but the new revelation that Brittany wasn't wearing them.

Brittany flinched as if to reach out and grab the item, but seemed to decide at the last minute to just wait until Santana was finished or left the room hopefully.

"Could you…" she began, eyes pleading with Santana's as she shifted closer to the edge of the armchair.

Santana had been watching Brittany debate and it would be a lie if she said she'd been avoiding offering to just get a new shirt in hopes that Brittany would simply lift it over her head and toss it over.

She knew it was pervy, but she was aching to get one more glimpse of that perfect body and was a little disappointed that the more decent side of her brain was winning out over her libido.

"Yeah…I'll just get a new shirt…you can just keep that one. It's a little chilly out for a tank top anyways," she shrugged, gesturing to the flimsy fabric bunched up at the end of the sofa.

"I'll take you home in a bit, okay?"

Brittany smiled sheepishly and whispered, "Thanks" just as Santana made her way up the stairs.

* * *

><p>They'd been sitting outside of Brittany's building for a full minute in silence. Neither seemed to know how to say goodnight and Santana was growing uneasy with the obvious tension.<p>

"Britt..." she whispered, leaning across the center console just as Brittany turned to look at her. Their faces were inches apart and Santana grinned shyly before pressing her lips chastely against Brittany's.

"I'll see you..." she said, pulling back and settling into her own seat. Brittany, still dazed from everything that had happened, could only nod and reach down to grab her bag.

She fumbled with the door handle and the lock, and even in the dim light, Santana could see the blush coloring her cheeks.

When Brittany was finally out of her car and safely on her doorstep, she turned back to wave. Santana waved back before starting her car and driving off.

She didn't see the smile that crept onto Brittany's face as she touched her fingers to her lips and whispered, "I'll see you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Okay. I love you guys. Haha. Drop a Review if you're so inclined. I hope it was worth the wait.<strong>


End file.
